


Pezzi d'esistenza

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Sfere maledette [13]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-05-25 22:19:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14986787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di drabble multishipping, di situazioni e momenti importanti in DBZ e Super.Posso scriverle anche su richiesta. Qui trovate i prompt: http://kamhara.livejournal.com/604.html#t5212





	1. Chapter 1

Pezzi d’esistenza

  
  
GokuxVegeta  
  
Cap.1 Goku geloso  
  
Vegeta si passò la mano sulla fascia che gli avvolgeva il petto e assottigliò gli occhi. Camminò lungo il corridoio, raggiunse la Gravity Room e sgranò gli occhi vedendo la porta metallica aperta. Entrò al suo interno e vide Goku intento a tirare pugni alla parete, si chiuse la porta alle spalle.   
“Kakaroth?” domandò. Goku si voltò verso di lui, aveva il viso sudato.  
“Urca, Vegeta, scusa. Ti aspettavo ed ero nervoso…” sussurrò. Strinse un pugno.  
“Jirobai non avrebbe dovuto abbandonarti”. Aggiunse.  
Vegeta inarcò un sopracciglio.  
“È per Black?” domandò. Goku digrignò i denti e Vegeta ghignò.  
“Non presterò attenzione a un tipo con i capelli rosa” lo rassicurò, ghignando.  
  
[110].

  
  
GokuxVegeta  
  
Cap.2 Gelosia  
  
Black osservò le forme di Goku, si soffermò sullo strappo dei suoi pantaloni e si leccò le labbra. Il viso di Goku divenne bluastro e il Son indietreggiò.   
“Quel tuo corpo ha bisogno di arrivare al massimo della bellezza” sussurrò lascivo Black. Il principe dei saiyan ringhiò, si strinse il taglio sul petto su cui sgorgava sangue e, strisciando i piedi a terra, si mise davanti a Goku. Ondeggiava e non riusciva a stare in piedi.  
“Tu come diamine lo stai guardando Kakaroth?” ringhiò. Incrementò l’aura e si mise in posizione di volo.  
“Vegeta, Vegeta calmati!” gridò Goku. Avvolse il braccio intorno al petto di Vegeta e cercò di bloccarlo.  
  
[110].

  
  
FreezerxVegeta, non-con  
  
Cap.3 Primo bacio  
  
Vegeta dimenò la coda ed avanzò, i suoi stivaletti candidi scricchiolavano e le placche d’oro sulla parte finale ticchettavano sul pavimento nero a specchio. Avvertì un fruscio alle sue spalle e si voltò di scatto, facendo ondeggiare i capelli a fiamma.   
“Lord Freezer?” domandò. Dall’oblò entrava una luce violetta che illuminava un letto, la porta metallica si chiuse di scatto con un tonfo. Vegeta rabbrividì scorgendo due occhi rossi nell’oscurità.  
“Mi aveva fatto chiamare?” domandò. Freezer avanzò e la sua coda si abbatté ripetutamente sul pavimento.  
“Volevo congratularmi del tuo essere diventato un mercenario” sussurrò, raggiungendolo. Gli afferrò il viso e lo baciò, Vegeta sgranò gli occhi.  
  
[107].

  
  
VegetaxBulma  
  
Cap.4 Kiss  
  
"Scimmione!" gridò Bulma, dimenando la chiave inglese. Vegeta digrignò i denti e si sporse in avanti, guardando negli occhi la donna.  
"Gallina" ribatté. Bulma espirò rumorosamente dalle narici e si avvicinò con il viso al volto dell'altro.  
"Animale" sibilò. Vegeta le afferrò il mento, guardandole le labbra. Chiuse gli occhi e la baciò. La Briefs lo ricambiò, Vegeta mugolò e le socchiuse le labbra con la lingua, accarezzando quella dell'altra. La terrestre gli cinse il collo con le braccia, sporgendosi e alzò la gamba. Vegeta approfondì il bacio e si staccò da lei, ansimando. Le gote di Bulma erano vermiglie.  
“Primo bacio?” chiese lei.  
“Primo consensuale” rispose Vegeta.  
  
[108].

  
  
GohanxVidel  
  
  


Cap.5 Push

Il vento faceva ondeggiare i lunghi codini mori di Videl. La giovane teneva i pugni stretti ed era ritta dinnanzi a Gohan.   
“Ti ho già detto che non sono Great Saiyaman” mentì quest'ultimo. La giovane avanzò, entrambi si trovavano sul terrazzino dell'Orange School.  
“Smettila di prendermi per una stupida” si lamentò. Si mise sulle punte delle scarpe da ginnastica, afferrò per le spalle Gohan e lo spinse indietro, sbattendolo contro un muro.   
Il Son sgranò gli occhi e si specchiò nelle iridi azzurro cielo della ragazza. Deglutì, abbassò lo sguardo sulle labbra di lei ed arrossì. Chiuse gli occhi e la baciò.

[104].

  
  
GohanxVidel  
  
  


Cap.6  Grab  
  
Gohan si passò le mani sopra la tuta arancione, scrollando i residui di terra e di polvere.  
“Per oggi direi che l'allenamento non è andato tanto male” disse. Il vento gli faceva ondeggiare i capelli mori e faceva lo stesso con quelli tagliati a caschetto della ragazza davanti a lui.  
“Sono convinto che riuscirai a controllare il tuo spirito interiore in meno tempo di quanto tu creda” continuò il Son. Si voltò e si allontanò. Videl scattò, lo afferrò per un polso e lo attirò a sé. Gohan sgranò gli occhi e ricadde in avanti. La giovane chiuse i propri e lo baciò, Gohan ricambiò.  
  
[107].

  
  
GohanxVidel  
  
  


Cap.7 Lick

  
Videl gattonò sul letto, Gohan osservò il corpo ignudo della compagna e si morse un labbro. Le passò un pollice sulla guancia, arrossendo e la baciò sulle labbra. Videl sporse il viso e ricambiò appassionatamente il bacio, le loro lingue si unirono. Si separarono, a unire le loro bocche un rivolo di saliva. Videl si mise seduta accanto a lui, facendo ondeggiare i propri seni sodi e si sporse. Strofinò la guancia sulla spalla muscolosa di Gohan, la accarezzò con la mano dalle dita affusolate e leccò la pelle. Gohan rabbrividì, lei gliela mordicchiò lasciandogli il segno. Gohan sorrise e la strinse a sé.  
  
[104].

  
  
GohanxVidel  
  
  


Cap. 8 Roam  
  
Gohan si appoggiò Videl sulle gambe nude, le accarezzò il collo e lentamente scese lungo le spalle lisce di lei. Le annusò con l'incavo del collo e le mise le mani davanti al petto, sfiorandole delicatamente i seni, i capezzoli di lei erano turgidi. Si strusciò con il petto muscoloso contro le spalle della giovane e le accarezzò i fianchi, scendendo fino alle gambe. La giovane si alzò e si voltò, mettendosi in ginocchio sulle gambe muscolose di lui. Il ragazzo le accarezzò i glutei con una mano, mentre con l'altra le sollevava il mento. Si sporse e la baciò.

  
[100].

  
  
GohanxVidel  
  
  


Cap. 9 Undress  
  
Gohan si sfilò la maglietta nera, umida di sudore, che gli aderiva ai pettorali scolpiti. La sua ciocca di capelli mori gli aderiva alla fronte spaziosa imperlata di sudore. Si slacciò la cintura di tela blu e allungò il braccio, lasciandola cadere su una sedia. Si sfilò gli stivaletti ed avanzò con i piedi nudi verso il letto, su cui era stesa Videl. La giovane si sciolse la lunga treccia nera ed osservò le gocce di sudore scendere lungo i pettorali di lui. Gohan lasciò cadere i pantaloni, li sfilò e li allontano calciandoli. Giocherellò con l'elastico dei propri boxer e li lasciò scivolare lungo le gambe scolpite.

  
[108].

  
  
Scritta sentendo Esserci di Max Pezzali. Remake di Esserci I° parte.  
  
Kamy mia Oc, Reghina Oc di Lady Atena, Elly Oc di  Elly.  
  
Cap.10 Vestiti da donna  
  
  


_ La vita è strana _

_ Non è cattiva ma nemmeno buona _

Kamhara girò su se stessa facendo sollevare la gonna.

"Devo dire che mi trovo decisamente meglio con la battle-suit" sussurrò. Elly scoppiò a ridere e negò con il capo.

"Non c'è niente di male ad indossare dei semplici pantaloni, la gonna non è d'obbligo" le disse. Kamy si mordicchiò il labbro e si voltò verso Reghina.

"Voi cosa ne pensate principessa? Mi sembrava che vi piacessero le gonne" sussurrò con voce tremante. Le sue iridi erano verde smeraldo.

"La gonna è utile solo perché sotto di essa, sulle gambe, puoi nascondere più pugnali" disse Reghina. Chiuse gli occhi e ghignò. Elly scoppiò a ridere e Kamy rabbrividì.

[107]

  
  
Scritta sentendo Esserci di Max Pezzali. Remake di Esserci II° parte.  
  
Kamy mia Oc, Veki e Lory mie Oc, Elly Oc di  Elly.  
  
Cap.11 Serva  
  


  
  
  


_ Sicuramente conta la fortuna _

_ E un pizzico di abilità _

Kamhara si chiuse i bottoni di legno della sua giacchetta viola di stoffa.

"Ti sei ricordata di pulire la mia stanza?" domandò Veki.

"Sì, principessa" disse Kamhara. Si voltò verso la principessa dai capelli color inchiostro, le sue iridi color cioccolato la fissavano. Lory era nascosta dietro di lei, gli occhi dalle iridi azzurre le prendevano metà del viso.

"E le mie scarpe?" chiese Veki. Elly entrò nella stanza emanando un'aura di terzo livello.

"Non mi ricordavo che Kamy fosse diventata una sguattera. Perché non te le fai da sola?" domandò. Veki digrignò i denti e Lory lanciò un versetto stridulo, scomparendo totalmente dietro la principessa.

[106].

  
  
Scritta sentendo Esserci di Max Pezzali. Remake di Esserci III° parte.  
  
Kamy mia Oc, Reghina Oc di Lady Atena, Elly Oc di  Elly.  
  
Cap.12 Ubriache  
  
  


_ Il manuale _

_ Ha poche pagine ed è scritto male _

  
  


Kamhara si piegò in avanti stringendosi il petto e vomitò ripetutamente. Si raddrizzò, ansimando, del liquido trasparente le colava anche dal naso. Tirò l'acqua e prese un po' di carta igienica, si pulì la bocca e si soffiò il naso.

"Io capisco 'sta qua, ma tu sei cresciuta su Vegeta-sei, lì bere è normale" si lamentò Reghina. Mise il volto di Elly sotto l'acqua. La bionda aveva le guance rosse e rideva isterica.

"Voglio un altro bicchiere" farfugliò Elly. Kamy arrossì, aveva gli occhi arrossati e le iridi castane erano lucide.

"Mi sa che abbiamo tutte esagerato con quella vodka" sussurrò.

“Meno male che avete me” brontolò Reghina.

[108].

  
  
JuniorxElly.  
  
Kamy mia Oc, Elly Oc di Elly.  
  
Cap.13 Coinquiline  
  


Kamhara passò le mani sopra le lenzuola del letto, appianando le pieghe. Avvertì una presenza e si voltò, vedendo Junior entrare nella stanza.

“Sei venuto anche tu con Elly?” domandò. Junior strinse le labbra ed annuì, tenendo lo sguardo chino.

“Non so cosa possiate combinare a stare una settimana da sole” disse secco. Kamy sorrise e si passò una mano tra i capelli rossi.

“Diffidente, vero?” chiese. Junior incrociò le braccia al petto ed annuì.

“Sempre” spiegò. Kamhara si voltò e mise la coperta sopra il lenzuolo. Si piegò e la appuntò.

“Sono contenta che tra te ed Elly vada tutto bene. Siete una coppia fantastica” disse. La punta delle orecchie di Junior e le sue guance divennero rosse.

“E’ naturale. Molti anni fa ho capito il trucco dalle parole di Vegeta e Goku” spiegò. Kamy inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Ossia?” domandò. Junior sorrise, mostrando i canini aguzzi.

“Ci vogliono persone forti per stare accanto ai saiyan. Quelli come voi hanno bisogno di persone che gli tengano testa, per continuare a far ribollire il vostro sangue guerriero, per rinnovarlo nella lotta. Che sia verbale o fisica, è la battaglia che li fa amare” spiegò. Kamhara sorrise e dimenò la coda dalla pelliccia rosa.

“Non avrei saputo dirlo meglio” ammise.

[Doubledrabble 208].

  
  
GohanxVidel.  
  
  
Cap.14 Tu non ci perderai

Gohan teneva il viso nascosto tra le mani, le lacrime gli rigavano il viso. Videl si sedette al suo fianco, gli mise una mano sulla spalla.

“Cosa c’è?” domandò.

“Oggi pensavo a mio padre” ammise Gohan con voce rauca.

“Non sei felice di riaverlo con te?” domandò Videl. Gohan le appoggiò la mano sul ventre rigonfio.

“Non è questo, ma… e sei io non fossi alla sua altezza? Se non riuscissi a difendere né te né nostra figlia” gemette.

“Tu non ci perderai. Perché quando sarà il momento, troverai la forza per salvarci. Ho totale fiducia in te” lo rassicurò Videl. Gohan la abbracciò.

“Non tradirò la tua fiducia” giurò.

[110].

  
  
YamchaxMaron.

Cap.15 Fiducia

  
  


Yamcha si sdraiò su un fianco ed alzò il capo, osservando la luce delle stelle oltre la finestra. Sospirò, un lenzuolo copriva il suo corpo nudo. Nei suoi occhi si rifletté la luce della luna piena e strinse le labbra, avvertendo una fitta al petto.

  
Maron si sporse, gattonando sul letto e gli mise una mano sulla spalla.

  
“Cosa c’è che non va?” domandò. Ad ogni suoi movimento il suo seno prosperoso, stretto dalla camicia da notte, ondeggiava.

L’ex-predone del deserto si voltò verso di lei e le passò la mano tra le ciocche di capelli azzurri.

  
“Sono preoccupato per Goku. Non mi fido di questo fantomatico drago dorato” sussurrò con voce roca. Maron prese la mano di lui tra le proprie e gli baciò la punta delle dita con le labbra rosse e piene.

  
“Ti fidi sempre di meno anche di Goku, ogni volta che scopri qualcosa su di lui” sussurrò. Yamcha si alzò seduto, facendo scivolare il lenzuolo candido in modo da coprirgli solo l’intimo.

  
“Mi fiderò sempre di Goku. È del drago Zarma e di Vegeta che non mi fido. E non mi fiderò mai” disse secco. Maron le accarezzò la guancia, si sporse e sfiorò le labbra dell’altro con le proprie.

  
“Allora resta al suo fianco, proprio perché tutto ciò che lo circonda è così terribile e spaventoso. Non lo fare perdere tra dei e

battaglie” disse. Yamcha le passò il braccio intorno ai fianchi e la trasse a sé, stringendola al petto.

  
“Mai. Per me resterà sempre quel bambino affamato un po’ ingenuo” rispose.

[203, doubledrabble].

CrilinxC18.

Cap.16 Niente più battaglie

    
  


C18 allargò le braccia, osservando il cielo azzurro sopra di sé, il suo corpo affondava nella sabbia. Abbassò lo sguardo ed osservò Crilin addormentato al suo fianco, l’uomo russava. La bionda gli passò le dita tra i capelli mori e gli sorrise.

“Non ti manca combattere?” si sentì domandare. Volse la testa verso la direzione da cui veniva la voce e si trovò davanti una tartaruga.

“Tornerò a combattere quando Marron sarà abbastanza grande. Ora quella bambina ha bisogno della sua mamma” rispose. La tartaruga schioccò la lingua sul becco.

“La verità è che lo fai per far sentire utile lui” ribatté, indicando con la testa Crilin. 18 si alzò seduta e appoggiò la testa di Crilin sulle proprie gambe sode.

“Lui sarebbe utile anche se non fosse forte in battaglia” ribatté.

“In battaglia  _è_ inutile” brontolò la testuggine tra sé e sé. 18 si voltò verso l’animale e lo vide allontanarsi.

“Vuoi la verità? Semplicemente combattere mi rendeva un passo più simile all’essere solo una macchina, quello da cui Crilin mi ha salvato. Ogni volta che faccio la madre, invece che la killer, mi sento tolto un anello dalla catena della mia schiavitù al Dr. Gero” disse 18. La tartaruga superò la battigia e si inabissò in mare.

[Doubledrabble, 209].

Kuriza, GinyuxFreezer oneside.

Cap.17 Per un sorriso

    
  


Kuriza osservò la pioggia scendere lungo il vetro della finestra, il cielo dall’altra parte era violaceo. Sentì dei passi avvicinarsi e si voltò.

“Non sei ad allenarti?” domandò Ginyu. Il figlio di Freezer dimenò la coda.

“Vi prego, capitano, non ditelo a mio padre” supplicò. Ginyu sbatté le palpebre.

“Non apprezzate farlo da solo?” gli domandò. Il changelling strinse le labbra violette e negò con il capo.

“Mio padre non si allena, eppure è il più forte. Non vedo perché mi debba allenare io” si lamentò. Il mercenario si piegò in avanti, lo prese in braccio e se lo mise sulla spalla.

“Non ti piace combattere, vero?” domandò. Kuriza dimenò le gambe e deglutì.

“Mio padre mi ucciderebbe se pensasse che non sarò un buon erede” ammise. Ginyu avanzò lungo il corridoio della base.

“Quando non vuoi combattere, o allenarti, devi pensare a qualcosa che puoi guadagnare se riesci. Per cosa varrebbe la pena diventare più forte?” domandò. Kuriza appoggiò la mano su uno dei muscoli del braccio viola scuro di Ginyu.

“Per il sorriso di mio padre, che significa che è orgoglioso di me” rispose.

“Anche io lo faccio per la felicità di tuo padre e sono riuscito ad arrivare fin qui” lo incoraggiò Ginyu. Kuriza sorrise.

[Doubledrabble, 208].

  
  


Kamy è una mia Oc. What if. Non è Frost.

Cap.18 Supedrago delle 7 sfere   
  
  


Vegeta incrociò le braccia e si appoggiò contro l’angolo della stanza, i capelli neri a fiamma strofinavano sulla parete sporcandosi di polvere candida. La stanza era un salone dalle pareti bianco-sporco, il soffitto violetto di cristallo, il pavimento formato da terreno nerastro e le porte fatte d’oro galleggiavano.  
“Non credi che mia sorella stia esagerando?” domandò Goku, grattandosi la testa.  
“Dobbiamo scoprire fino a che punto è forte il suo drago. E’ il gemello del tuo, ma allo stesso modo in cui Champa è gemello di Bills, perciò potrebbe essere meno forte, essendo legato all’universo sei” rispose Vegeta.  
Goku strofinò la punta dello scarponcino sul terreno scuro.  
“Sì, ma quello non è il Freezer del nostro universo. Magari non se lo merita” borbottò. Vegeta inarcò un sopracciglio.  
“Se così fosse, Champa non ci avrebbe chiamato per fermarlo” ribatté. Osservò il drago rosa avvolgere Freezer, le fiamme rosse che emanava lo rendevano vermiglio. Il changelling si dimenava urlando.  
“Vegeta, secondo me il suo drago è potente. In fondo è anche lui il drago delle sfere del desiderio e… Urca, se urla” gemette Goku. Vegeta gli diede una gomitata leggera.  
“Resti sempre il solito buonista. Ora la faccio smettere” disse. Il Son sorrise al principe.  
“Grazie, Vegeta” sussurrò.

[Doubledrabble, 206].

  
  


Cap.19 Post-allenamento.   
  
  
  


Gohan sollevò Crilin e lo abbracciò. Crilin gli sorrise, gli occhi gli pizzicavano.

“Sono così contento che tu stia bene” disse. Gohan lo mise giù, sorridendogli.

“Sì, è bello rivederti” rispose. Crilin gli diede un pugno sul fianco.

“Ti sei fatto ancora più forte. Tuo padre sarà orgoglioso di te” gli disse. Gohan si grattò il naso.

“Vuoi vedere che effetti hanno avuto gli allenamenti su di me?” domandò.

“Con piacere” rispose Crilin. Sentì tossire un paio di volte e si voltò, trovandosi davanti Junior.

“Non è questo il momento” rispose il namecciano. Crilin sbuffò.

“Tranquillo Crilin, lo vedrai in combattimento” lo rassicurò Gohan.

[104].

  
  


Cross-over con KHR. KingVegeta AU!

Kamy è una mia Oc.

Cap.20 Piccolo principe   
  
  


Vegeta incrociò le braccia al petto, il vento gli faceva ondeggiare il mantello vermiglio e sbattere ritmicamente il medaglione reale sul petto.

“Non pensi di essere tornato un po’ tardi?” domandò. Il bambino alzò lo sguardo sul sovrano e strinse le labbra.  
“Ho dovuto mordere a morte degli inetti” brontolò. Vegeta ghignò.  
“Tsk. Non dovresti abbassarti a dare conto a degli inferiori, sei un principe dei saiyan” ribatté. Kyoya strinse al petto il peluche a forma di pulcino sporco di sangue e strinse le labbra sottili. Raggiunse il più grande e dimenò la coda violetta.  
“Mamma?” chiese il bambino. Vegeta lo afferrò per la coda, osservò il piccolo cercare di raggiungerlo con una serie di calci e se lo mise sulla spalla.  
“Preoccupata. Quella strega sta mettendo in disordine tutto il castello per trovarti” spiegò. Il piccolo incrociò le gambe ed alzò il capo. Intravide in lontananza Kamhara gesticolare, indicando il corridoio a Nappa, intendo a sbadigliare.  
“Non ti preoccupare, non te la farò affrontare. Le dirò che eri a occuparti del tuo riccio, nelle mie stanze. Lì non controlla mai. In cambio, però, domani verrai con me a disciplinare i popoli vicini” disse serio Vegeta. Kyoya ghignò.  
“Si, papà” sussurrò.

[201, Doubledrabble].

  
  


Kamy è una mia Oc.

Cap.21 Kamy e Mirai   
  
  


Mirai appoggiò una mano sopra la macchina del tempo, sporcandosi le dita con l’erba che la ricopriva.   
“E’ un piacere per me conoscere un’amica di mio padre” disse il giovane. Il vento gli faceva ondeggiare i lunghi capelli color lilla, in mezzo ai quali spiccavano delle ciocche azzurre.  
“Per me è un onore conoscere un giovane principe della famiglia reale, anche se proveniente da un altro tempo” rispose Kamhara. Fece un inchino a mezzo busto chinando il capo. Mirai ridacchiò e le mise una mano sulla spalla.  
“Per essere la sorella di Goku, sai essere formale” sussurrò. Kamy sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre e le sue iridi divennero azzurre.  
“Vi ho messo a disagio?” chiese.  
La luce del sole faceva splendere la lama della spada sulle spalle del ragazzo.  
“Un po’. In fondo sei un po’ come una zia per me, possiamo avere un rapporto amicale” spiegò Mirai Trunks. Kamy gli sorrise.  
“Come vuoi… nipotino” disse con voce incerta. Si alzò sulle punte, appoggiò le mani sul suo braccio muscoloso per darsi la spinta e gli baciò la guancia.  
Mirai balbettò aprendo e chiudendo la bocca, arrossì e chiuse gli occhi.  
Vegeta osservò suo figlio e scoppiò a ridere, scuotendo la testa.

[Doubledrabble, 204].

  
  


Kamy è una mia Oc.

TrunksxMai, TrunksxMarron, GotenxMarron.

Cap.22 La ex di Trunks   
  
  


Kamhara fermò il missile lanciato dal robot davanti a lei con una mano e lo guardò.   
“Mollalo mostro! E ridammi la sfera del drago!” gridò Pilaf dentro il robot. Kamhara girò il missile e lo lasciò andare. Questo tornò dalla macchina che lo aveva lanciato e la fece esplodere. Pilaf, l’occupante, volò all’indietro e precipitò da una rupe.   
Il cane lo aiuto ad alzarsi e Pilaf si massaggiò il bernoccolo sul capo, aveva le lacrime agl’angoli degli occhi.  
“Me la pagherai! Non sai chi sono io!” strepitò. Il cane si nascose dietro di lui.  
Kamy scrollò le spalle, dimenò la coda rosa e mise la sfera del drago nella tasca della battle suit.  
“Mio fratello dice che quel tipo ormai è amico vostro. Io non lo trovo tanto simpatico” brontolò. Trunks si massaggiò il collo, guardando May allontanarsi e arrossì. Kamhara seguì lo sguardo del Briefs.  
“Quella moretta la conosci?” s’informò. Trunks tossicchiò.  
“E’ la mia ex. Mi sono messo con lei da bambino e l’ho lasciata per Marron, prima che lei mi lasciasse per Goten… insomma una storia molto vecchia” farfugliò.  
“Principino, se me lo dicevate, buttavo lei dal dirupo” spiegò gelida Kamy. Trunks scoppiò a ridere.  
“Inizio a capire perché sei amica di mio padre” ammise.

[Doubledrabble, 208].

  
  
Vegeta\Jeet Brotp.  
  
Cap.23 Caffé  
  
  


Vegeta si massaggiò il collo, sentendo la fasciatura umida di sangue sotto le dita e con l’altra mano sorseggiò il caffè dentro una tazza di ceramica bianca. Osservò fuori dall’oblò, mentre il fumo della bevanda gli investiva il viso abbronzato.  
La battle suit azzurra era strappata in più punti e gli aderiva al corpo muscoloso, socchiuse gli occhi, le sue iridi color ossidiana riflettevano il cielo spaziale esterno.  
“Dovresti ringraziarmi ti averti permesso di prenderlo. Lo sai che a te la macchinetta del caffè è proibita” disse Jeet. Si sedette sul letto del principe ed appoggiò un gomito sopra il ginocchio della gamba alzata, accavallata sopra l’altra.  
“A me è interdetta qualsiasi fonte di cibo. Lord Freezer mi vuole forte” ribatté gelido Vegeta. Le stelle dello spazio dall’altra parte dell’oblò si riflettevano nelle sue iridi color ossidiana.  
“Vegeta, senti… ormai siamo adulti. Quanto pensi che durerà ancora la nostra amicizia?” chiese Jeet passandosi la mano tra i capelli bianchi. Il saiyan dimenò la coda, si voltò piegando di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare le ciocche della frangetta davanti al proprio viso.  
“Fino a che mi porterai il caffè, sicuro” disse ironico. L’alieno dalla pelle rossa ridacchiò rumorosamente.  
“Guarda tu, uno scimmione dipendente dalla caffeina” disse ironico.

[206, Doubledrabble].

  
  
VegetaxBulma  
  
Cap.24 Neve  
  
  


Bulma strinse la tazza di cioccolata calda con entrambe le mani, il fumo si alzava fino al suo viso, sentiva la ceramica bollente sotto le dita. L’azzurra abbassò lo sguardo e soffiò sul liquido, il proprio fiato si condensava davanti al suo viso pallido. Rabbrividì, avvertì dei passi alle sue spalle e sorseggiò il contenuto della tazza. Sentì il sapore amaro del cacao sulle labbra, seguito da un retrogusto dolce di zucchero. Avvertì qualcosa sulle proprie spalle e alzò il capo, voltandolo. Vegeta le legò le maniche del maglione che le aveva appoggiato sulle spalle sotto il mento. Le pulì il labbro superiore sporco di cioccolata con il pollice e se lo mise in bocca. Bulma ridacchiò. Vegeta alzò il capo, mentre fiocchi di neve iniziavano a cadere. Ne sfiorò uno con la mano, questo si sciolse e il moro sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre.

“Cos’è?” domandò. Alcuni fiocchi di neve gli finirono tra i capelli a fiamma e un colpo di vento gli fece ricadere davanti al viso i ciuffi di una frangetta dalle ciocche larghe tre dita. Bulma gli diede un bacio sulla guancia.

“E’ semplicemente della neve” rispose gentilmente.

< Alle volte sembra un bambino dolcissimo > pensò.

[Doubledrabble, 203].

  
  
What If, VegetakingxKakaroth  
  
Cap.25 Il segreto del re  
  


Kakaroth s’inginocchiò ai piedi del principe, prese il manto vermiglio del più grande nella mano destra e lo sfiorò con le labbra.

“Mio signore, siamo da soli?” domandò. Vegeta chinò il capo, facendo ondeggiare il medaglione sul proprio petto.

“Siamo soli” rispose, accarezzò il mento del più giovane. Kakaroth lasciò andare il mantello e si alzò in piedi, era alto due volte del sovrano. La luce rossastra dei due soli illuminava il suo fisico muscoloso, stretto dalla battle-suit.

“Posso servirvi in qualche modo?” domandò il figlio di Bardack. La sua voce ricordava il ruggito di un drago. Vegeta si leccò le labbra e arrossì. “Tsk, lo sai benissimo” sibilò. Ebbe un tic all’occhio. Kakaroth accentuò il ghigno e gli passò la mano tra i neri capelli a fiamma. “Ogni vostro desiderio è un ordine per me” disse roco. Baciò il principe dei saiyan, che contraccambiò il bacio, lo approfondì facendo scendere la lingua su quella dell’altro, premendo con più forza le loro labbra. Vegeta gorgogliò, sporgendo il capo verso l’altro.

[Doubledrabble, 204].

  
  
Cap.26 Occasioni

Veki e John sono entrambi due miei Oc.

“Non capisco proprio. Non è che io voglia parlare male di Kamhara, è una bravissima ragazza, ma… un principe come te come ha fatto ad abbassarsi a sposare una come lei?” domandò Veki. Si passò la spazzola tra i capelli a fiamma pettinandoli, fino ad abbassargli per farli ricadere lisci lungo la schiena.

“Non sa badare ai bambini. E tu non mi sembri così sciocco come l’altro nostro fratello”. Continuò. Le sue iridi color caffè erano liquide. John si passò la mano tra i capelli a fiamma che gli ricadevano al lato del viso.

“E’ proprio perché non sono come lui che non mi solo lasciato sfuggire Kamy” sussurrò roco.

[110].

  
  
Cap.27 Riposo

Trunks gorgogliò nel sonno, teneva la testa abbandonata sulle braccia incrociate. Sul suo viso all’altezza del mento si era fatto un segno vermiglio, provocato dalle carpette gialle e azzurre che c’erano tra lui e il legno di ciliegio della scrivania. La luce del sole entrava dalle grandi finestre nel suo ufficio, illuminandolo. I capelli color glicine gli ricadevano disordinati, un paio di erano posati sulle sue spalle risaltando sulla camicia bianca spiegazzata e altri erano finiti su un tomo blu abbandonato in un angolo della scrivania. Il respiro del giovane era profondo, continuo, ripetitivo, ogni tanto veniva coperto dai rumori della città che provenivano dall’esterno della torre della Capsule corporation.

[110].

  
  
  


Veg è un Oc di Vegeta4ever, Goshin è un mio Oc.  
 

Cap.28 Pazienza

Veg osservò il filo elettrico vermiglio che Goshin stava dipanando dalla matassa che era diventato. Inarcò un sopracciglio ed appoggiò le mani sulle ginocchia dei pantaloni neri del completo che indossava.

“Non occuperesti meglio il tuo tempo allenandoti?” domandò gelido. Goshin si chiuse i bottoni della giacca bianca del completo che indossava.

“Bisogna allenare anche la pazienza” ribatté. Veg schioccò la lingua sul palato. Il suo petto abbronzato, lasciato scoperto dalla sua giacca aperta, si alzava e abbassava regolare.

“Fai ragionamenti strani come quell’idiota di mio fratello. Ecco perché ci vai così d’accordo” borbottò atono. Goshin giocherellò con la presa di corrente.

[102].

  
  
  


Veki e Sprout sono due miei Oc.

Cap.29 Capelli

“Certo che è strano che a voi nobili ogni tanto vengano i capelli rossi” si lamentò Sprout. Si strinse la cravatta nera che indossava.

“I capelli sono importanti per un saiyan. Significano sempre qualcosa” ribatté Veki. Strinse con entrambe le mani l’elsa della spada ed iniziò ad aumentare l’aura. Le sue iridi castane si tinsero di blu intenso. I suoi capelli, in quel momento vermigli, si alzarono verso l’alto creando una fiamma, mentre alcune ciocche si gonfiarono rimanendo proiettate verso il basso coprendole il collo abbronzato.

“Me lo spiegherete meglio dopo l’allenamento, principessa” disse il figlio di Radish. Posò a terra la propria borsa di pelle da medico.

[108].

  
  
  


Goshin è un mio Oc.

Cap.30 Parco

Bra strinse il pacco marrone al proprio seno e ridacchiò, chiudendo gli occhi.

“Certo che quei cigni erano anche più voraci delle paperelle” disse. Il vento le faceva ondeggiare i ricci azzurri.

Goten stringeva le gambe del figlio seduto sulle sue spalle.

“Dovremmo farle più spesso queste gite al parco. Purtroppo con la pizzeria ho sempre poco tempo per noi. Mi dispiace amore” le rispose.

“Presto lavorerò anche io, tranquillo” lo rassicurò la moglie.

Goshin teneva abbracciata la testa del padre, facendo affondare le manine nei capelli morbidi.

“Io mi sono divertito, papà!” fece sapere. Il genitore sorrise.

“Anche io” ammise.

[101].

  
  
  


Cap.31 Donne

“Io non sono per niente un demone rispetto a tua moglie” si lamentò Junior. Goku ridacchiò e mise un cerotto sulla fronte di Junior.

“Urca, scusala. E’ solo che non vuole che tu le continui sempre a portare via Gohan. Non ti ha mai considerato una buona compagnia” disse gentilmente. Junior digrignò i denti. Vegeta li guardò, era appoggiato alla parete con le braccia incrociate.

“Io non capisco. Con me Chichi è sempre gentile. Si preoccupa anche che io mangi” ribatté.

“Solo perché le dai sempre ragione” ringhiò Piccolo.

“E dai sempre torto a me” gli fece eco Goku.

“Voi non ci sapete fare con le donne” ribatté Vegeta.

[109].

  
  
Scritta sentendo Esserci di Max Pezzali. Remake di Esserci IV° parte.  
  
Kamy mia Oc, Elly Oc di Elly.  
  
Cap. 32 Peccatori  
  
  


_ Non spiega quali procedure usare _

_ Se ci si trova in difficoltà _

"I tuoi attacchi di panico stanno peggiorando" disse Kamhara. Era seduta sull'erba accanto ad Elly. Entrambe tenevano la schiena appoggiata contro il tronco di un albero.

"Può essere, ma mi dispiace farti preoccupare" disse la bionda. Si strinse il laccio che le teneva legata la treccia.

"Cosa ti preoccupa?" chiese Kamy.

"Noi saiyan siamo stati considerati maledetti, schiavi ed ora anche peccatori per gli dei. E tra tutti, i più marchiati, sono quelli della mia gente" mormorò Elly. Kamy le appoggiò la testa sulla spalla.

"Noi saiyan siamo temuti perché possiamo essere la salvezza di questo universo marcio. Soprattutto voi che avete la forza dei supersaiyan nelle vene" la rassicurò.

[110].

  
  
Scritta sentendo Esserci di Max Pezzali. Remake di Esserci V° parte.  
  
Kamy mia Oc, Elly Oc di Elly.  
  
Cap. 33 Sangue  
_  
Così c'è da improvvisare_  
  
  


  
  


Kamhara aveva gli occhi arrossati, le iridi verdi erano chiarissime. Aprì e chiuse le dita e singhiozzò, le lacrime le rigarono il viso. Elly la abbracciò da dietro e se la strinse al petto, cullandola.

"Va tutto bene" le disse gentilmente. Kamy negò con il capo e dimenò la coda dalla folta pelliccia rosa.

"Le vedo sporche di sangue, sempre... io..." gemette. Singhiozzò. "... sarò sempre uno strumento di morte" mugolò.

"Alle volte persino la lava rappresa può fare i giochi di luce di un arcobaleno. Non sempre ciò che è stato mortale, non può diventare stupendo e a suo modo anche dolce" la rassicurò Elly.

[106].

  
  
Scritta sentendo Esserci di Max Pezzali. Remake di Esserci VI° parte.  
  
Elly Oc di Elly.  
  
Cap. 34 Menzogne  
  
  


_ Stando attenti a premere _

_ I pulsanti giusti e andare _

_ Dritto senza sbattere _

_  
  
_

  
  


"Ultimamente sembri esserti addolcita. Finalmente hai capito che la gentilezza aiuta molto più...". Iniziò Elly.

"Non dire stupidaggini! Non grido addosso ai bambini solo per non spaventarli, ma non ho mai cambiato carattere. Tsk, so essere un'ottima attrice" ringhiò Bra. Versò un paio di gocce di una sostanza violetta dentro un'ampolla con delle sostanze bianche. Si crearono degli effetti di luce color ocra che si rifletterono nelle lenti dei suoi occhiali protettivi.

"Stai per caso dicendo che menti ai tuoi figli?" chiese Elly alle sue spalle. Era seduta sul letto con le braccia incrociate.

"Esattamente" ribatté l'azzurra. Elly sospirò.

"Non cambierai mai" brontolò.

[103].

  
  
Scritta ispirandosi al testo di Esserci di Max Pezzali. Remake di Esserci VII° parte.  
  
Elly Oc di Elly.  
Scritta sentendo: The wizard of us, Nightcore.  
  
  
Cap. 35 Tsundere  
  
  


_  
  
_

_ Esserci, esser qui _

_ È già un grande risultato _

_  
  
_

_  
  
_

Elly allargò le braccia strofinandole contro l’erba umida su cui era stesa. Le sue iridi azzurre riflettevano la luce delle lucciole che le volavano tutt’intorno. La sua lunga treccia si era sciolta e i suoi capelli biondi formavano un’aureola intorno al suo viso. Bra si tolse la giacchetta vermiglia che indossava e gliela fece cadere vicino.

“Mettitela prima di ammalarti” brontolò. Incrociò le braccia sotto al seno prosperoso. Elly chiuse gli occhi e le sorrise, piegando le labbra rosa sottili.

“Sei proprio ansiosa come tuo padre” bofonchiò. Si mise la giacca sopra il petto, ascoltando lo stormire delle fronde della foresta.

“Tsk” rispose Bra.

[104].

  
  
Scritta ispirandomi al testo di Esserci di Max Pezzali. Remake di Esserci VII° parte.  
Post-Blood red eyes.  
  
Kamy mia Oc.  
Scritta sentendo: Zombie, Nightcore.  
  
  
Cap. 36 Resterò  
  
  


_  
  
_

_ Esserci, esser qui _

_ Senza avere mai barato _

_  
  
_

_  
  
_

Nell'ombra della stanza brillavano delle iridi color del sangue. Vegeta avanzò di un paio di passi e appoggiò una mano sulla parete. I suoi guanti candidi si sporcarono di polvere, annerendosi.

"Non puoi rimanere rinchiusa in eterno" le disse. Kamy dimenò la coda dalla peluria rosa.

"Ho fatto un casino ultimamente, un po' come sempre" sussurrò con voce roca. Vegeta accese la luce della camera e la raggiunse.

"Tsk. Potevi morire, è già un miracolo che tu sia ancora qui" ribatté. Le appoggiò una mano sulla spalla e strinse.

“Non me ne andrò, principe. E’ una promessa” rispose la rossa.

[100].

  
  
Scritta sentendo Esserci di Max Pezzali. Remake di Esserci VIII° parte.  
  
Elly è una Oc di Elly.  
  
  
Cap. 37 Trasformazione  
  
  


_  
  
_

_ Bisogna andare _

_ Senza sapere cosa e come fare _

Elly strinse i pugni e arcuò la schiena in avanti. Strinse gli occhi e spalancò la bocca urlando. Le ciocche dei suoi capelli erano spesse, tranne due sulla fronte che si sollevarono all'indietro. Le sue sopracciglia scomparvero, lasciando la fronte ancora più spaziosa. I muscoli del secondo livello pulsavano, lasciando vedere le vene. I capelli cominciarono ad allungarsi, mentre la sua aura dorata si faceva di un colore più chiaro. I piedi le affondarono nel terreno, spaccandolo. Le sue iridi azzurre, già tinte di riflessi verde-acqua, furono puntellate da pagliuzze blu scuro. Le urla si fecero sempre più potenti, mentre si tramutava in una supersaiyan di terzo livello.

[108].

  
  
Scritta sentendo Esserci di Max Pezzali. Remake di Esserci IX° parte.  
  
Reghina è una Oc di Vegeta4ever.  
  
  
Cap. 38 Frecciatine  
  
  


_  
  
_

_ Bisogna andare _

_ Senza sapere cosa e come fare _

Reghina sorrise, si sporse in avanti e accarezzò la testa del cagnolino.

"Oh sì, Veki, è davvero adorabile...". Iniziò a dire. Veki sorrise.

"... questo topolino". Concluse gentilmente Reghina. Veki smise di sorridere.

"E' un cagnolino, non un topo. Ancora non sei molto esperta degli animaletti terrestri" ribatté. Reghina sorrise schiudendo le labbra piene e si mise una ciocca dei lunghi capelli mori dietro l'orecchio, la sua capigliatura aveva dei riflessi blu scuri.

“Beh, almeno ci provi. Kamhara è qui da tantissimo tempo e non sa ancora la differenza tra un ragno e una farfalla” disse Veki acida.

"Sono esperta di 'animaletti' saiyan" disse Reghina, chiudendo gli occhi.

[108].

  
  
Scritta sentendo Esserci di Max Pezzali. Remake di Esserci IX° parte.  
  
Reghina è una Oc di Vegeta4ever.  
  
  
Cap. 39 Cucina  
  
  


_  
  
_

_ Sperando di riuscire ad imparare _

_ Ogni giorno qualcosa di più _

Reghina congiunse le mani tra loro e saltellò un paio di volte, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli nero-bluastri.

"Me lo insegni, per favore?" chiese gentilmente. Sorrise e saltellò più velocemente.

"Per favore!". Aggiunse. Radish sospirò e si strinse la bandana candida che indossava sulla testa.

"Non penso proprio che la principessa degli Tsufuru debba imparare a cucinare come una normale suddita" brontolò. Reghina si passò la mano sul vestito, appianando le pieghe.

"Preferisco sapere cose nuove piuttosto che non saperle" ribatté. Si ticchettò con l'indice sul labbro. Radish sospirò e roteò gli occhi.

“D’accordo. Alla fine ottieni sempre quello che vuoi, testarda” si lamentò.

[104].

  
  
Scritta sentendo Esserci di Max Pezzali. Remake di Esserci X° parte.  
  
Reghina è una Oc di Vegeta4ever, Kamy è una mia Oc.  
  
  
Cap. 40 Ordini  
  
  


_  
  
_

_ Per non sbagliare _

_  
  
_

_ "In piedi. Non mi dire che ti arrendi per così poco!" ordinò Reghina. Sbatté il piede per terra ed osservò Kamhara in ginocchio ai suoi piedi. La rossa ansimò, i capelli rossi le ricadevano disordinati ai lati del viso e il suo volto era madido di sudore. Alzò il capo e boccheggiò, il suo respiro era irregolare. Cercò di rialzarsi in piedi, ma ricadde seduta a gambe aperte. Reghina schioccò la lingua sul palato e le porse la mano. _

_ "Rimettiti in piedi" ordinò. Kamy afferrò la sua mano, arrossendo e si rimise in piedi. _

_ "Agli ordini, principessa" sussurrò roca. _

_  
[105]. _

  
  
Scritta sentendo Esserci di Max Pezzali. Remake di Esserci XI° parte.  
  
Reghina è una Oc di Vegeta4ever, Kamy è una mia Oc.  
  
  
Cap. 41 Accettarsi  
  


_  
  
_

O almeno per provare a limitare

I danni ed evitare il temporale

Fare di necessità virtù

_  
  
_

_ "Tenshinan di base è stato allenato alle arti demoniache dal suo mastro, il Genio della Gru. Ha perciò poteri legati alla voce e alla moltiplicazione di corpo e braccia. Ha deciso però di ignorare tutto questo per dedicarsi a tecniche ascetiche che lo depotenziano?" domandò Reghina. Elly annuì. Porse il sacchetto di patatine a Kamhara. _

_ "Non è l'unico. Io ad esempio sto dovendo obbligare il mio maestro a utilizzare le sue arti da principe dei demoni e non sentirsi un semplice alieno" borbottò. _

_ "A me preoccupa di più il principe. Lui non riesco proprio a convincerlo a usare le sue capacità. Tutto gli ricorda quando era un mercenario" gemette. Guardò una patatina, il labbro inferiore sporto in fuori. _

_ "Persino Crilin ignora le sue vere doti. Sembra che solo io e Kamhara vogliamo davvero spingerci al massimo" gemette Elly. Reghina prese a sua volta una patatina e la addentò. _

_ "Sarà perché noi saiyan vogliamo sempre superare il limite. Però, secondo questo ragionamento, anche il principe dovrebbe volerlo" gemette Kamy. _

_ "Dobbiamo convincerli ad accettare quello che sono in realtà. Che loro vogliano oppure no". Concluse Reghina. Elly prese una manciata di patatine e se le portò alla bocca. _

_ “Ben detto, sorella!” gridò. _

__

_ [200, doubledrabble]. _

  
  
Chichi/Goku, What if post-Cell  
  
  


Cap.42 Perdono

“Non volevo farti soffrire” sussurrò Goku. Il vento faceva ondeggiare i lunghi capelli mori di Chichi. Quest’ultima si portò una mano alla bocca socchiusa e allungò l’altra verso il marito. Le lacrime le solcavano il viso. Le grandi ali sulla schiena di Goku erano ripiegate su loro stesse e alcune piume, lunghe quanto due mani della donna, precipitarono sul manto erboso.

“S-sei tornato?” gemette Chichi. Il Son negò con il capo.

“Posso rimanere per poco, grazie al teletrasporto” sussurrò roco. Strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare, la moglie gli sfiorò il petto muscoloso con le dita affusolate.

“Dovevo chiederti perdono”. Aggiunse l’eroe della Terra.

[105].

  
  
  


Vegeta/Bulma

Ha partecipatol Drawlloween 2016.

Prompt 13: Phobias

Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZmubA3p199Y

Cap.43 Fobie

Vegeta osservò il verme sul tavolo, il suo corpo molliccio e grasso si alzava verso l’alto, le sue boccucce nere si aprivano e chiudevano. Il principe dei saiyan avvertì un brivido lungo la schiena e strinse un pugno, fino a far sbiancare le nocche. Bulma vide il marito immobile, il sudore che gli solcava il viso.

“Bah” sussurrò, raggiungendo il tavolo. Schiacciò il verme con la scarpa. Il principe dei saiyan la abbracciò, mettendole la testa sulla spalla. Bulma lo strinse a sua volta.

“Non è paura, volevo solo abbracciarti” ringhiò il saiyan.

“Le fobie sono ciò che ci ricordano quanto temiamo alla vita, non è debolezza” ribatté lei.

[109].

  
  
Rohan efp mi ha richiesto una drabble con la sua Oc Misa Mori.

GohanxMisa.

Cap.44 Prima notte insieme

Mori si sfilò la propria maglietta e la lanciò contro Gohan, prendendolo alle spalle.

“Non mi stai ascoltando!” si lamentò. Gohan si voltò verso di lei, la vide gonfiare le guance e sbuffare sonoramente.

“Ti stavo ascoltando, Misa” disse gentilmente. Si sedette sul letto accanto a lei e le slacciò il reggiseno.

“Però capisci anche tu, che sono leggermente distratto dalla donna più bella del mondo” borbottò. Le baciò il collo delicatamente, sfiorandolo con le labbra. Con un braccio le cinse la vita e con l’altro le sbottonò i jeans.

“E non voglio essere indelicato proprio la prima notte insieme”. Aggiunse.

“Non mi rompo” brontolò lei.

[106].

  
  
Rohan efp mi ha richiesto una drabble con la sua Oc Misa Mori.

GohanxMisa.

Cap.45 Capodanno

“E’ la prima volta che passiamo insieme un capodanno” sussurrò Gohan. La giovane appoggiò la testa sulla sua spalla, guardando fuori dalla finestra.

“Solo perché anche quest’anno i miei non si sono degnati di farsi vedere nemmeno durante le feste” ringhiò. Gohan si piegò, avvicinando il suo viso a quello di lei.

“Così possiamo stare soli noi due” la rassicurò. Le baciò la fronte.

“Chi si ama il primo dell’anno… si ama tutto l’anno” le disse. Fuori dalla finestra si sentirono gli scoppi dei fuochi d’artificio.

Le iridi castane della giovane brillarono di riflessi color miele, mentre in essi si riflettevano i fuochi d’artificio.

Gohan la baciò.

[107].

  
  
Rohan efp mi ha richiesto una drabble con la sua Oc Misa Mori.

GohanxMisa.

Cap.46 Vacanze

Misa gli tolse gli occhiali e se li provò. Vide tutto sfocato e sentì gli occhi pizzicare, se li tolse e sbuffò.

“Non capisco come fai a metterli. Insomma tu come saiyan dovresti vedere tutto perfettamente” si lamentò. Gohan le accarezzò la testa, scompigliandole i capelli castani.

“Per non farmi scoprire come alieno superdotato?” domandò. Le mise le braccia intorno alla vita e la sollevò, prendendola in braccio.

“Ora che ne dici di smettere di pensare ai misteri della vita e goderti con me un po’ delle nostre vacanze?” domandò. La giovane dimenò le gambe e gli soffiò in faccia.

[100].

  
  
  
Rohan efp mi ha richiesto una drabble con la sua Oc Misa Mori.

GohanxMisa.

Cap.47 Litigio

Misa si sedette accanto a Gohan e gli accarezzò il braccio. Il giovane singhiozzò, le lacrime gli rigavano il viso. Stringeva il cellulare spasmodicamente, fissava lo schermo nero ed era scosso da tremiti.

“Videl mi ha lasciato” gemette. Misa strinse il suo braccio.

“Avete litigato?” chiese. Gohan si pulì la guancia con il dorso della mano e negò con la testa.

“No, non era un semplice litigio. Lei era tranquilla, vuole davvero restare mia amica” mugolò. Abbassò lo sguardo fissandosi i piedi e sospirò pesantemente.

“Semplicemente mi ha detto che non mi ama più. Ci tiene davvero a me, ma più come un fratello, che come un amante” spiegò.

[109].

  
  
Rohan efp mi ha richiesto una drabble con la sua Oc Misa Mori.

GohanxMisa.

Cap.48 Cuscino

“Si sta morendo di freddo” borbottò Misa. Si calò il cappuccio della felpa e nascose le mani all’interno delle maniche. Si voltò e vide Gohan intento ad accendere il camino.

“Hai intenzione di venirmi a riscaldare?” lo provocò. Il Son ridacchiò.

“Il giorno in cui mi ridarai quella felpa, è mia” la stuzzicò. Misa si voltò, afferrò un cuscino sul divano e glielo lanciò addosso.

“ _Ba-ka_!” si lamentò. Gohan prese il cuscino e se lo mise di sotto, accomodandosi.

“I cuscini sono sicuramente l’arma più temibile, amore mio. Soprattutto per un mezzosangue alieno” disse ironico. Misa schioccò la lingua sul palato.

[101].

  
  
Rohan efp mi ha richiesto una drabble con la sua Oc Misa Mori.

GohanxMisa.

Cap.49 Anello

Gohan deglutì rumorosamente.

“Misa!” chiamò alzando la voce. La giovane si voltò e il ragazzo si mise in ginocchio davanti a lei. Tolse dalla tasca una roccia nera grande un pugno e gliela porse.

“E’ un sasso?” domandò Misa.

“Prendila” disse il Son. La ragazza la prese tra le mani e vide un gancetto metallico. Lo aprì e la gemma si aprì, mostrando un quarzo rosa tagliato a metà e levigato. In una delle due porzioni c’era un buco al cui interno c’era un anello d’argento con uno zaffiro.

“M-ma…” mormorò la giovane. Gohan le sorrise.

“Vuoi sposarmi?” chiese. Misa lo abbracciò.

“Certo!” gridò.

[104].

  
  
Rohan efp mi ha richiesto una drabble con la sua Oc Misa Mori.

GohanxMisa.

Cap.50 Lacrime

Misa nascose il viso contro la maglietta blu di Gohan, le lacrime le rigavano il viso. Strinse con forza la maglietta del giovane con entrambe le mani, fino a far sbiancare le nocche. Singhiozzò rumorosamente, mentre lui l’avvolgeva con le braccia.

“Mai, neanche una volta, i miei sono accorti che esistevo anch’io. Non gli importa di avere una figlia, non gli è mai importato Sono  _sola_ ” gridò. Gohan la cullò contro di sé e le diede un bacio sulla testa, sopra i capelli mossi castani. Le passò una mano sulla guancia, togliendole le lacrime.

“Non sarai mai sola, io sono qui” la rassicurò.

[103].

  
  
Rohan efp mi ha richiesto una drabble con la sua Oc Misa Mori.

GohanxMisa.

Cap.51 Peluche

Gohan si sedette sul legno, appoggiò la testa dietro di sé e sbadigliò. Alzò lo sguardo ed osservò i vestiti appesi sopra la sua testa. Si deterse le labbra con la lingua e strinse a sé il peluche a forma di elefantino. La porta dell’armadio si aprì e il giovane si alzò di scatto.

“Ma t-tu… cosa ci fai qui?” domandò Misa con voce tremante. Gohan le porse il peluche.

“Sorpresa! Buon compleanno” le disse. Misa si portò le mani ai capelli e negò con il capo.

“Quando fai così sei un vero _stalker_ ” brontolò. Gohan ridacchiò.

“Ho imparato dal mio  _sensei_ ” ammise.

[103].

  
  
Rohan efp mi ha richiesto una drabble con la sua Oc Misa Mori.

GohanxMisa.

Ha partecipatol Drawlloween 2016.

Prompt 14: Horror Movies

Cap.52 Libri   
  


Gohan osservò la mannaia che calava sulla testa della vittima oltre lo schermo e si portò una manciata di pop-corn alle labbra. Masticò silenziosamente, nascondendosi la bocca con la mano.

“Nei libri questa parte è tutta diversa e decisamente molto meglio” disse Misa. Indicò un’attrice da dei lunghi capelli mori.

“Ad esempio, lei nel libro è bionda. E non è certo così bella, ma almeno non si fa salvare da praticamente ogni personaggio maschile” si lamentò Misa. Si sporse e prese una manciata dei pop-corn di lui.

“Anche se il secondo libro di questa saga è anche più brutto del film”. Aggiunse.

Gohan ridacchiò.

[104].

  
  
Rohan efp mi ha richiesto una drabble con la sua Oc Misa Mori.

GohanxMisa.

  
Cap.53 Doccia  
  


Misa avvolse il proprio corpo con un asciugamano, la pelle rosea era umida e alcune gocce d’acqua le scendevano lungo il corpo. I capelli gocciolanti le ricadevano sulle spalle. Avanzò lungo la doccia, i piedi le affondavano nelle scarpe di spugna candida. Si leccò le labbra e raggiunse lo stipetto del bagno, aprendolo. Alle sue spalle, dal box della doccia uscivano nuvolette di vapore acqueo.

La porta del bagno si aprì e Gohan entrò.

“Esci!” strillò Misa. Gohan avvampò.

“S…s-scusa” balbettò. Indietreggiò, il battito cardiaco accelerato e le orecchie in fiamme. Misa lo raggiunse e lo spintonò fuori. Gli chiuse la porta alle spalle.

[104].

  
  
Scritta per Rohan efp

GohanxVidel.

  
Cap.54 Arti marziali  
  


Gohan schivò un calcio alto di Videl e con il dorso della mano parò un pugno della giovane. La ragazza saltò all’indietro ed ansimò, gocce di sudore volarono tutt’intorno al suo viso. I capelli mori della ragazza le ondeggiavano intorno al viso. Gohan mise le mani sui fianchi e le sorrise.

“Si vede che sei una campionessa di arti marziali. Per essere un’umana te la cavi davvero bene” le disse gentilmente. Videl strinse entrambi i pugni.

“Non è colpa mia se frequento solo non umani ultimamente” brontolò.

 “Vedrai che un giorno sarai più brava di questo saiyan” la rassicurò Gohan.

[100].

  
  
Gill e Kamhara sono miei Oc.  
Scritta sentendo Esserci di Max Pezzali. Remake di Esserci XII° parte.  
  
Cap.55 Neonato  
  
_ Qualche volta ci si riesce _   
  


Kamhara cullò il neonato che teneva tra le braccia, ad ogni movimento i suoi lunghi capelli rossi ondeggiavano intorno al suo viso tondeggiante. Gill tentò di mettere gli alamari del cardigan viola della giovane in bocca.

“Non si fa, nipotino” disse dolcemente la saiyan. Il piccolo gorgogliò. Le sue iridi azzurre brillavano e il Briefs le sorrise. Kamy socchiuse gli occhi, le sue iridi castane avevano dei riflessi color miele.

“Il principe Trunks ha avuto proprio un bell’erede. Spero un giorno di avere anche io un figlio così bello e intelligente” sussurrò. Le sue iridi divennero azzurre, con riflessi blu mare.

[101].

  
  
Elly è una Oc di Elly.  
Scritta sentendo Esserci di Max Pezzali. Remake di Esserci XIII° parte.  
  
Cap.56 Creepypasta  
_  
_ _ Qualche volta invece no _   
  


"Metti la prossima creepypasta. Questa non era abbastanza terrificante" disse Elly. Masticò rumorosamente un po' dei pop-corn. Trunks rabbrividì sentendo il vento fischiare e sbattere contro la finestra.  
"No, certo, non faceva paura per niente" disse con voce acuta. Goten ingoiò un gorgoglio quando la musica inquietante della sigla dell'episodio di creepypasta successiva iniziò a risuonare nella stanza.

Elly ridacchiò, mentre un rivolo di sudore le rigava la guancia. Guardò le immagini che si susseguivano sullo schermo del computer.

< Non sarò il primo a cedere e a dimostrargli che sto morendo di paura. Questa è una vera sfida e non perderò > pensarono tutti e tre.

[107].

  
Elly è una Oc di Elly.  
Scritta sentendo Esserci di Max Pezzali. Remake di Esserci XIV° parte.

Cap.57 Mistake (Sbaglio)

_ L'errore non si capisce _   
_Prima di commetterlo_ _ _

Elly saltò all’indietro, spiccò il volo e lanciò una serie di onde energetiche verde acido.

“Se pensate che mi sconfiggerete così facilmente, vi sbagliate!” gridò. Un incendio circondava sia lei che gli avversari, dei mostriciattoli dalla pelle viola bitorzoluta e gli occhi rossi intenti a grugnire, strisciando verso di lei. Le fiamme crepitavano ed Elly sentiva il calore sulla propria pelle. Alzò le braccia sopra la testa e caricò un’onda grande quanto la sua testa. Allungò le braccia e la lanciò. Fiamme verdi avvolsero le creature che si contorsero urlando. Quelle grida risuonarono tutt’intorno e riecheggiarono nelle orecchie di Elly. La saiyan si tappò le orecchie, digrignando i denti.

[109].

  
Elly è una Oc di Elly.  
Scritta sentendo Esserci di Max Pezzali. Remake di Esserci XV° parte.

Cap.58 Maschere

_ E ci può stare  
  
  
_

Kamy si grattò un sopracciglio vermiglio guardando la fotografia che le indicava Bulma. La donna socchiuse gli occhi, sorridendo. Una ciocca dei suoi capelli blu le ricadeva sulla pelle pallida, più chiara di quella rosata della saiyan.

“In questa cercavo di travestire Vegeta per una festa in maschera” spiegò.

“Il principe non mi sembra del suo umore migliore” mormorò la rossa. Bulma ridacchiò.

“Vegeta non è mai del suo umore migliore alle feste” ammise.

“Un principe non ha bisogno di un travestimento se già deve nascondere la sua grazia ogni giorno. Forse dovresti solo tirare fuori quello che è in realtà” sussurrò Kamy.

[103].

  
Scritte su richiesta di Tensi.  
Monica Kyolansky è una Oc di Tensi.  
  
Cap.59 Destino  
  
  


Monica giocherellò con il ciuffo di capelli castano chiaro. La capigliatura era leggermente mossa all’altezza delle spalle. Alzò il capo ed osservò la serie di pianeti

“Sono davvero felice che tu non sia più un tutt’uno con Kibith. Non ringrazierò mai abbastanza il drago Polunga” disse gentilmente. Socchiuse gli occhi, uno dei due era coperto in parte dal ciuffo. La riga dei capelli era a sinistra. Si abbassò, Shin era alto un dito meno di lei.

La divinità levitò fino a guardarla in viso.

“Non avrei mai potuto dividerti con Kibith. E sono felice di averti conosciuto” le disse.

“Era destino che succedesse” rispose Kyolansky.

[105].

  
Scritte su richiesta di Tensi.  
Monica Kyolansky è una Oc di Tensi.  
  
Cap.60 Maturità  
  


“Oggi sei silenzioso. Qualcosa non va?” domandò Monica. La sua voce era cheta e il tono gentile. Shin sospirò rumorosamente e le passò il braccio intorno alla spalla, sentendola rabbrividire e tolse la mano. Monica strinse le labbra sottili, accentuando il taglio duro dei suoi occhi e la sua espressione corrucciata.

“Tu hai solo ventisette anni, io invece ho moltissimi millenni. Temo di essere troppo grande per te” disse Shin, passandosi la mano tra i capelli candidi. Monica sfiorò le dita violette e sottili di lui con le proprie. 

“Tra noi due, quella veramente matura sono io. Non preoccuparti di questo” lo rassicurò.

[103].

Scritta per Rohan Efp.    
  
Videl/Gohan.  
  
Cap.61 Gravidanza

Videl si accarezzò il ventre rigonfio e sentì la bambina scalciare.

“Non è ancora nata, e già si comporta da piccola saiyan combattente” sussurrò dolcemente. Socchiuse gli occhi, le sue iridi more si tinsero di riflessi blu scuro. Gohan le mise una mano sulla spalla e le baciò la guancia.

“Secondo me ha preso il carattere della mamma. E magari un giorno, come lei, diventerà Great saiyagirl” le disse gentilmente. Videl prese la mano di lui nella propria.

“Ha già salvato il mondo, quel giorno, quando tuo padre è diventato supersaiyan God. E lo ha fatto come il suo papà, senza bisogno dei riflettori” ribatté.

[105].

  
  
Scritta per Rohan Efp.  
  
Videl/Gohan.  
  
Cap.62  Cinema

Videl appoggiò la testa sulla spalla di Gohan, osservando lo schermo. Gohan sbadigliò e Videl inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Credevo ti addormentassi solo per i film romantici” bisbigliò. Il Son sorrise e mise una mano dentro il pacco dei pop-corn.

“Tranquilla, amo i film natalizi. Sono solo stanco perché ho studiato tutta la notte” mormorò. Si mise la manciata di pop-corn in bocca e masticò rumorosamente. Videl gli prese un pezzettino di pop-corn dal labbro e se lo mise in bocca.

“Un giorno voglio conoscere Babbo Natale” sussurrò Gohan.

“Sei proprio un bambinone” lo punzecchiò Videl a voce bassa. Il fidanzato arrossì.

[101].

  
  
Scritta per Rohan Efp.  
  
Videl/Gohan.  
  
Cap.63 Lavoro  
  


Gohan aprì la porta di casa, entrò e si slacciò la cravatta. Chiuse la porta alle proprie spalle e raggiunse un appendiabiti. Appese la cravatta e la giacca. Si massaggiò il collo e si deterse le labbra con la lingua.

“Videl mi hanno chiamato per un convegno importantissimo!” gridò. Videl uscì dalla cucina e raggiunse l’altra stanza.

 “Questo vuol dire che starai lontano per lavoro anche questo mese?” domandò, passando le dita sul grembiule. Gohan si tolse gli occhiali e li mise nella tasca della camicia. Abbracciò la moglie e la baciò su una guancia.

“Mi farò perdonare appena torno” promise.

[101].

  
  
Scritta per Rohan Efp.  
  
Videl/Gohan.  
  
Cap.64 Sabato sera  
  
  


“E’ la prima volta che esco di sabato sera” ammise Gohan, a voce alta. Era appoggiato alla parete della discoteca. La testa gli ronzava, la musica gli rimbombava nelle orecchie

“Non hai molti amici, vero?” domandò Videl. Era accanto a lui e guardava gli altri ballare a suon di musica, dimenando anche e bacini, alzando e abbassando la testa furiosamente.

“Non di quelli che vanno in discoteca. E preferisco leggere un bel libro” le disse Gohan, sporgendosi verso di lei.

“Ammetto che preferisco rimanere a casa ad allenarmi, ma volevo assolutamente uscire con te” ammise Videl, arrossendo. Incrociò le braccia e chinò il capo.

[104].

  
  
Scritta per Rohan Efp.  
  
Videl/Gohan. Post-Cell. What if, Gohan e Videl si conoscono sin da bambini.  
  
Cap.65 Litigio  
  
  


“Tu devi essere pazzo!” gridò la bambina. Strinse i pugni, i codini mori le aderivano al viso. Il vestito nero che indossava le aderiva al corpo, gocciolando. Gohan si alzò dalla tomba, i pantaloni del suo completo erano sporchi di fango soprattutto all’altezza delle ginocchia. Si voltò verso Videl, le lacrime si mischiavano alla pioggia.

“Io non voglio credere che mio padre sia morto” gemette il Son. Fu scosso da tremiti. Videl avanzò, le ballerine le affondavano nel sangue.

“Tu devi essere forte. Come tua madre, come mio padre. Anche io ho perso la mamma” gemette. Gohan gridò, nascondendosi il viso tra le mani. Videl lo raggiuse e lo abbracciò.

[110].

  
  
Scritta per Rohan Efp.  
  
Videl/Gohan. Post-Cell. What if, Gohan e Videl si conoscono sin da bambini.  
  
Cap.66 Febbre  
  
  


Videl appoggiò la pezza umida sulla fronte di Gohan. Il bambino aveva il volto arrossato ed ansimava.

“Non riesco a credere che tu ti sia potuto ammalare” disse. Gohan strinse le coperte con entrambe le mani, una delle due era fasciata.

“Resto sempre un mezzosangue” sussurrò. Videl si sporse e le accarezzò le bende sulla mano dell’amico.

“Se al cimitero non avessi preso a pugni gli alberi fino a farti sanguinare le mani e non fossi rimasto per ore sotto la pioggia, non ti saresti ammalato” lo rimproverò. I codini mori le ondeggiarono ai lati del viso.

“Mi manca troppo papà” sussurrò Gohan.

[103].

  
  
Scritta per Rohan Efp.  
  
Videl/Gohan.   
  
Cap.67 Occhiali  
  
  


Videl osservò Gohan mordicchiare la stecca della montatura degli occhiali. Le iridi di Videl brillarono.

“Sai, ho notato che tutti ti dicono che non stai bene con gli occhiali. Li vedono come una limitazione ai tuoi poteri” disse. Si sollevò la fascetta che le teneva fermi i capelli, facendo ondeggiare le corte ciocche more.

“Mi servono per leggere. E poi per non far scoprire che sono Great Saiyaman, un po’ come Clark Kent con Superman” rispose Gohan. Si rimise gli occhiali e li premette contro il viso.

“Io penso che ti diano un’aria intellettuale davvero seducente” sussurrò Videl. Si sporse e gli diede un bacio sulla guancia. Il Son arrossì.

[110].

  
  
Scritta per Rohan Efp.  
  
Videl/Gohan.   
  
Cap.68 Concerto  
  
  


Videl sbadigliò e batté un paio di volte le palpebre. Il capo le ricadde ripetutamente davanti, i suoi occhi erano arrossati. Si voltò verso Gohan. Il giovane aveva gli occhi sgranati, le mani unite e sorrideva. Il suo viso era illuminato dalla luce delle lampade. Videl seguì il suo sguardo ed osservò a sua volta il palco. La musica risuonava in tutta la sala del teatro. Videl si abbandonò contro il sedile. Gohan si sporse, cercando di vedere in viso i musicisti agli archi.

< Lui ama la musica classica, ma io mi sto annoiando così tanto. Cosa non si fa per amore > pensò.

[105].

  
Elly è una Oc di Elly.  
Scritta sentendo Esserci di Max Pezzali. Remake di Esserci XVI° parte.

Cap.69 Miracle

_ Qualcosa sarebbe potuto andare _   
_Diversamente senza qualche errore_ _  
_ _  
  
_

“ _Take an angel_ ” risuonava la musica dalla radio. Elly la raggiunse e la chiuse. Il vento che entrava dalla finestra le faceva ondeggiare i capelli biondi intorno al viso.

“Ancora non ci credo che  _sensei_ Piccolo sia tornato da me. E’ stato un vero miracolo” si disse. Le sue iridi azzurre divennero liquide e si sfumarono di riflessi verde acqua. Strinse un pugno all’altezza del petto e si voltò. Guardò fuori, alzando il capo. Vide un gabbiano candido volare, la sua figura candida risaltava sul cielo azzurro.

< Grazie di proteggermi sempre da lassù nonno. Ti prego, tutela anche il mio namecciano > pensò.

[104].

  
Elly è una Oc di Elly.  
Scritta sentendo Esserci di Max Pezzali. Remake di Esserci XVII° parte.

Cap.70 Festa di Halloween

_ Magari ragionandoci un po' _ _  
_ _  
  
_

Kamy indossò gli stivali neri con il tacco e legò le stringhe, chiudendoli. Si passò le mani sul maglione che indossava, raddrizzando i merletti neri che ne decoravano la parte finale. Udì un colpo di tosse e si voltò, facendo un giro su se stessa. Mise le mani dietro la schiena e i capelli rossi le ondeggiarono ai lati del viso. Vide John avanzare. Il giovane aveva le braccia incrociate al petto. La ragazza raggiunse il fidanzato, osservando il suo viso coperto dal cerone bianco.

“Se sapessero che alla loro festa stanno andando veramente una strega e un demone, gli passerebbe la voglia di festeggiare gli spiriti maligni” disse John.

[110].

  
Kamy è una mia Oc. Reghina è una oc di LadyAtena.  
Scritta sentendo Esserci di Max Pezzali. Remake di Esserci XVIII° parte.

Cap.71 Gaffe

_ Certe parole _ _  
  
  
_

“Da quando siamo sulla Terra, io spesso non riesco a capire se la persona con cui parlo è maschio o femmina” si lamentò Kamy. Reghina inarcò un sopracciglio ed osservò la rossa dare una serie di pugni. Le si affiancò ed iniziò a dare una serie di calci alti.

“Non ti starai di nuovo lamentando di quei ragazzi che si travestono da ragazze” si lamentò. Entrambe erano illuminate di vermiglio dalle luci della gravity room. Kamhara chinò il capo.

“No, non ci riesco nemmeno quando sono al naturale” ammise.

“Io mi cruccio solo che quei tipi si sanno mettere l’eyeliner meglio di me” borbottò Reghina.

[105].

  
  



	2. Pezzi d'esistenza

Scritte su richiesta di Tensi.   
Monica Kyolansky è una Oc di Tensi. Sono sua anche Rimbauld e Alexander.  
  
Cap.72 Avance inopportune   
  
  
  


Monica si passò l’indice sulle sopracciglia nere, la ciocca di capelli che le copriva una parte di occhio le solleticò il naso minuto. Avanzò di un paio di passi, facendo ondeggiare il seno prosperoso. Udì una serie di risatine provenire da un gruppetto di ragazzi e strinse un pugno. Le sue scarpe da montagna nere affondavano nelle varie pozzanghere.

“Smettetela” disse in francese.

“Su, sono convinto che vuoi divertirti” le disse un ragazzo. La giovane lo atterrò con un calcio in faccia.

“Ora vediamo se mi lascerete in pace” disse gelida. Il ragazzo a terra gattonò via.

“Andiamo via, è pazza!” gridarono gli altri giovani.

  
  
  


[107].

  
Scritte su richiesta di Tensi.  
Monica Kyolansky è una Oc di Tensi. Sono suoi anche Rimbauld e Alexander.  
  
Cap.73 Punzecchiarsi  
  
  
  


Monica si guardò nello specchio a pezzo unico della scarpiera. Si accarezzò la nuca, lì dove c’erano delle parole.

“Otrok in cecoslovacco significa schiava. Lo sapevi?” domandò il suo riflesso, in francese. Monica impallidì, una goccia di sudore le rigò la guancia.

Rimbaud la fissava. Sotto la giacca lilla si intravedeva una camicia bianca spiegazzata.

La giovane indietreggiò, strofinando la suola delle scarpe da montagna nere sul pavimento. si intravedevano

“Scusa, non volevo sconvolgerti, piccola verginella” la punzecchiò Rimbauld. La giovane strofinò le ginocchia, coperte dai pantaloni neri, tra loro.

“Lo sai che non voglio parlare di sesso. E’ una cosa sporca… dolorosa” gemette la giovane mentalmente. Rimbauld ridacchiò.  
  
  


[109].

  
Scritte su richiesta di Tensi.  
Monica Kyolansky è una Oc di Tensi. Sono suoi anche Rimbauld e Alexander.  
  
Cap.74 Consolazione onirica  
  
  
  


Monica si strinse le tempie con entrambe le mani, tremando. Alzò lo sguardo, sullo sfondo bianco vide un giovane uomo avanzare.

“S-sto sognando” gemette. Vide Rimbauld annuire.

“Esattamente come prima, quando hai rivissuto in sogno i tuoi ricordi” disse con tono gentile. Monica strinse i pugni.

“Smettila di essere così protettivo, ho ventisette anni” ribatté a voce alta. Si rialzò in piedi, tremando.

“Dì semplicemente che ho rivissuto la violenza di quel porc* del mio patrigno!” sbraitò. Rimbauld si strinse la giacca nera. Il suo viso era in ombra a causa del cappello che indossava. La abbracciò e la giovane si abbandonò contro di lui.  
  
  
  


[105].

  
Scritte su richiesta di Tensi.  
Monica Kyolansky è una Oc di Tensi. Sono suoi anche Rimbauld e Alexander.  
  
Cap.75 Rimbauld  
  
  
  


Rimbauld alzò il cappello che indossava e guardò negli occhi la giovane. Avanzò, il suo vestiario nero risaltava contro lo sfondo bianco dell’immagine onirica. Monica appoggiò la fronte sul petto di lui, coperto dalla camicia bianca, strofinando una ciocca di capelli contro uno dei bottoni. La giovane gli strinse la giacca e alzò la testa. Sfiorò con la fronte la barba nera dell’altro, sentendola punzecchiare sulla pelle.

“Alle volte penso di essere troppo gelida con ‘lui’” sussurrò rauca.

“Io ho solo trentotto anni e capisco che sei così solo di carattere, ma ci tiene a lui. Figurarsi se un Kahioshin, con tutta la sua esperienza, non ci arriva” la rassicurò.  
  
  


[110].

  
Scritte su richiesta di Tensi.  
Monica Kyolansky è una Oc di Tensi. Sono suoi anche Rimbauld e Alexander.  
  
Cap.76 Little Monica  
  
  
  


Monica strinse a sé il peluche del panda e saltellò sul posto. Ridacchiò e corse fino alla finestra. Si sentì suonare.

“Vai ad aprire, è arrivato papà” disse la madre. La piccola batté le palpebre e corse fino alla porta. Si alzò sulle punte e abbassò la maniglia.

< Il mio nuovo papà > pensò. Aprì la porta e indietreggiò. L’uomo entrò sorridendo.

“Dove si trova la bambina più bella di tutta Slesia?” domandò. Monica alzò sopra di sé il peluche e lo ondeggiò.

“Qui! Qui” chiamò. L’uomo piegò le gambe e arcuò la schiena, accarezzandole le labbra con il pollice.

“Oh, eccoti” sussurrò roco.  
  
  


[105].

  
Scritte su richiesta di Tensi.  
Monica Kyolansky è una Oc di Tensi. Sono suoi anche Rimbauld e Alexander.  
  
Cap.77 Ricordi drammatici  
  
  
  


La piccola Monica si grattò il nasino minuto, le lacrime le pungevano gli occhi. L’uomo le passò la mano sotto la maglietta e la bambina rabbrividì. Sentì le dita di lui sfiorarle il petto e deglutì rumorosamente.

“ _Ssssh_ , non farti sentire. E’ solo un gioco, ricordi?” le domandò il patrigno. La bambina strinse gli occhi e negò con il capo.

“Non mi piace” gemette.

“Su, finché la mamma non torna” rispose lui. Si piegò e le baciò il collo, lasciandole un segno vermiglio. Monica lo spintonò. L’uomo si allontanò e le diede un paio di pacche sulla testa.

“Va bene, giocheremo qualche altra volta” la rassicurò.  
  
  


[106].

  
Scritte su richiesta di Tensi.  
Monica Kyolansky è una Oc di Tensi. Sono suoi anche Rimbauld e Alexander.  
  
Cap.78 Schizofrenia  
  
  
  


Alexander abbassò la fotografia ritraente Monica, la madre Katrina, il padre Ragen.

“Non dovresti attaccarti così al passato. Tuo padre è morto di cancro che tu eri ancora bambina” disse con voce roca, alzandosi la cerniera dei pantaloni.

Il corpo ignudo di Monica tremava. Le lenzuola candide erano macchiate di sangue.

“Non sei contenta del ‘regalo speciale’ che ti ho fatto? Ora sei una donna” disse il patrigno. Si avvicinò a lei e le prese il mento con la mano, alzandole il capo.

“Smettila” ordinò la giovane donna con voce maschile.

L’uomo indietreggiò.

“Cosa hai detto?” domandò.

“ _Merde_ , sei sordo per caso?” domandò la voce maschile con accento francese.  
  
  


[109].

  
Oggi è la giornata dedicata a Vegeta <3.  
  
Cap.79 Il principe mercenario  
  
  


Vegeta osservò la mano sporca di sangue. Strinse le labbra e si piegò, affondandola nell’acqua nerastra del lago. Vide il liquido violetto scivolare via.

“La prossima volta vi conviene portarvi un altro paio di guanti o rischierete di nuovo di rimanere senza durante la battaglia” disse Radish. Vegeta dimenò la coda e strinse le labbra, fino a farle sbiancare.

“Che sia sui guanti o sulle mie mani poco importa. E’ come se il sangue di quei dannati esseri inferiori mi entri nelle ossa e mi contamini” ringhiò. Si rialzò in piedi, i suoi capelli mori brillavano di riflessi vermigli.

< E’ la colpa che mi contamina > pensò.

[108].

  
  
What if. Goku/Bulma. Scritta per Mergana.  
  
Cap.80 Regalo  
  
  


“Lo sai che non sono mai riuscita a salire sulla tua nuvola d’oro” disse Bulma. La sfiorò con una mano e sospirò, vedendo che le dita affusolate e pallide affondavano, attraversando la nuvola. Goku ridacchiò e si passò una mano tra i capelli mori.

“Oggi ho richiamato la nuvola  _speedy_ solo per te” disse. Si sporse e le porse l’altra mano.

“È il nostro anniversario di fidanzamento e voglio regalarti un giro con me” disse. Bulma batté le palpebre e guardò la mano del saiyan.

“Come pensi di fare?” domandò, afferrando la mano di lui. Goku la trasse a sé e la prese in braccio.

“Così” disse gentilmente.

[108].

  
Scritta sentendo Two souls di Mattia Cupelli.  
Scritta su richiesta di Mergana.  
Goku/Chichi.  
  
  


Cap.81 Rimanere

Goku si alzò da terra, sfiorando con il ginocchio una radice dell’albero nerboruto alle sue spalle. Osservò Chichi avanzare verso di lui. Le scarpe della mora affondavano nel terreno umido, sporcandosi d’erba e di fango. La principessa rischiò di cadere. Goku scattò, la afferrò con una mano e l’altra gliela passò intorno alla vita, sollevandola. Chichi osservò l’impronta di un pugno sul tronco dell’albero e sorrise, alzando il capo. Osservò il capo di Goku e sorrise, le sue iridi color ebano erano liquide.

“Sei rimasto” disse gentilmente. Goku le baciò il capo.

“Sempre. Sei l’unica che mi accetta per ciò che sono” sussurrò.

[103].

  
Scritta sentendo Fantasy Music- The Crystal Hills.  
Scritta su richiesta di Mergana.  
Goten/Bra.  
  
  


Cap.82 La principessa dei saiyan

Goten prese la mano di Bra, le fece sollevare il braccio sopra la testa e con quello la fece girare su se stessa. Bra scoppiò a ridere, mentre i lunghi capelli azzurri le ondeggiavano intorno al viso.

“Che combini, Son?” domandò. Goten le passò un braccio intorno alla vita e mise l’altro braccio di lei, ancora sollevato, intorno al proprio collo.

“Faccio danzare la principessa dei saiyan, per mostrare al mondo che oltre che potente, è un fiore di leggiadria e bellezza” la lodò. Bra socchiuse gli occhi.

“E se portassi questa principessa anche a comprarsi un gelato?” domandò.

“Sono il vostro cavaliere fedele, mia signora” rispose lui.

[108].

  
Scritta sentendo Caravan Place - Black Betty.  
Scritta su richiesta di Mergana.  
Trunks/Pan. What if durante il Gt.  
  
  


Cap.83 Campo di fiori alieno

Pan avanzò lungo il campo, le gambe sfioravano gli steli d’erba e i fiori candidi che lo puntellavano. Alzò il capo, mentre i lunghi capelli color ebano le volteggiavano intorno al viso. Si protesse gli occhi con una mano, appoggiandola sulla fronte. In lontananza, nel cielo azzurro ceruleo, intravedeva due lune.

“Certo che i capelli lunghi ti stanno meglio di quando li tieni corti” sentì dire una voce alle sue spalle. Arrossì e si voltò di scatto. Osservò Trunks con in mano una serie di tubi.

“Ti ho mai detto che ho sempre avuto un debole per le more?” le chiese Trunks.

“ _Baka_ ” brontolò Pan.

[105].

  
Scritta sentendo  Parov Stelar feat. AronChupa - Grandpa's Groove  .   
Scritta su richiesta di Mergana.  
Goten/Valese.   
  
  


Cap.84 Scioccamente felice

“Ti piace molto il giallo, vero?” domandò Goten. Valese batté un paio di volte le palpebre e ridacchiò, portandosi le mani alla bocca.

“Io adoro il giallo! È un colore così allegro e a me piace essere allegra!” trillò. Goten le sorrise e mise le mani sui fianchi.

“È un bene. Questo color canarino ti dona” le disse gentilmente. Valese dimenò una mano davanti al viso.

“Io non sono un canarino, sciocchino” ribatté. Goten si grattò la testa, scompigliando i capelli mori.

“Decisamente no. I canarini non sono belli come te” disse, sentendola la gola secca. Valese saltellò sul posto.

[100].

  
Scritta sentendo  Trainwreck Of Electro Swing - A Hat In Time Remix  .   
Scritta su richiesta di Mergana.  
Mr. and Mrs. Brief.  
  
  


Cap.85 Anniversario in casa Brief

Bunny appoggiò la teglia colma di biscotti sopra un tavolino di vetro. Sorrise, chiudendo gli occhi, unì le mani e se le appoggiò su una guancia.

“E’ un peccato che le ragazze oggi non possano venire. Avrebbero adorato i biscotti della nuova pasticceria” disse. Sentì dei colpi di tosse e si voltò. Il marito le si stava avvicinando, teneva un gatto nero sulla spalla.

“Hai mal di gola, caro?” domandò Mrs. Brief. Lo scienziato negò con il capo.

“Oggi è il nostro anniversario, tesoro. Te lo ricordi?” domandò.

“Certo, amore” rispose lei.

Mr. Brief le porse un cofanetto nero, lo aprì, conteneva degli orecchini rossi a sfera.

“Per te” disse.

[110].

  
Scritta sentendo  Annella \- Bass Me Baby .   
Scritta su richiesta di Mergana.  
Yamcha/Bulma. Dragonball prima serie.  
  
  


Cap.86 Il predone e la sua preda

“Io adoro ballare. Tu no?” domandò Bulma. La musica dalla sua radio risuonava nel salotto. Il giovane si mise le mani sui fianchi e ondeggiò il bacino, alzò e abbassò il capo seguendo il ritmo facendo mulinare la lunga coda di capelli azzurri. Yamcha le osservò la linea dei glutei e ridacchiò. Si alzò dal divanetto e si leccò le labbra, scivolando con la lingua anche sui propri denti scheggiati.

“Oh, io adoro vederti ballare” disse. Bulma gli sorrise, gli prese le mani nelle proprie e saltellò.

“Allora balliamo insieme!” gridò, trascinandolo con sé. Yamcha le guardò la scollatura, intravedendo i seni pallidi di lei.

[105].

  
Scritta sentendo  Annella \- Bass Me Baby .   
Scritta su richiesta di Mergana.  
Gine/Bardack.   
  
  


Cap.87 La madre di Goku

“Urca! Sei sempre più alto amore mio!” strillò Gine. Ridacchiò e balzò, abbracciando il capo del marito. Alzò e abbassò le gambe, facendo ondeggiare la coda. Appoggiò il mento tra i capelli a cespuglio del marito.

“Un giorno toccherai anche le stelle? Me ne prendi una? Per  _favooooore_. Anche se preferire del cibo, si preferisce sempre del cibo” disse. Bardack assottigliò gli occhi e schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Umphf” borbottò. Gine sporse il labbro inferiore.

“Sei offeso, tesoro?” domandò facendo tremare la voce.

“No. Andiamo a prenderci un bel cosciotto di carne ciascuno” borbottò Bardack, stringendo i fianchi della moglie.

[101].

  
Scritta sentendo  Jazzotron \- Let's Go (ft. Sofija Knezevic) .   
Scritta su richiesta di Mergana.  
Pual prima di Dragonball.  
  
  


Cap.88 L'espulsione scolastica di Oolong

Pual si affacciò alla finestra e osservò Oolong correre. Il maialino ruzzolò, gridò e si rialzò in piedi dimenano le braccia paffutelle. In una mano teneva strette un paio di mutande. Si trasformò in gallo con le mutande nel becco, con un altro scoppiettio accompagnato da una nuvoletta si mutò di nuovo, questa volta divenne un carro armato con legati gli slip da donna sul cannone.

“La maestra è proprio arrabbiata” disse il folletto felino, dimenando la coda blu.

Una donna dai cotonati capelli biondi correva dietro il carro armato, si tramutò in un serpente che sputò fiamme dalle fauci.

[100].

  
Scritta sentendo   Lyre Le Temps - Looking Like This  .   
Scritta su richiesta di Mergana.  
  
  
  


Cap.89 Le trasformazioni di Oolong

Oolong venne avvolto da una nuvoletta di fumo bianco e si trasformò in un robot, saltellò sul posto lasciando delle impronte profonde un dito nel terreno.

“Io sono potentissimo!” strepitò. Pan ridacchiò, allungò le manine e gorgogliò. Il robot dimenò le pinze che gli facevano da mani e lanciò dei razzi finti, che volarono sopra il tetto della Kame House e scoppiarono, tramutandosi in fuochi d’artificio. La neonata sgranò gli occhi, le luci colorate si rifletterono nelle sue iridi more e socchiuse la bocca a o, gorgogliando più rumorosamente.

“Ti ringrazio di divertire la piccola” disse Videl gentilmente, cullando sua figlia contro il petto.

[104].

  
Scritta sentendo   Lyre Le Temps - Looking Like This  .   
Scritta su richiesta di Mergana.  
Il sukebe è il giornale di Genio con raffigurate le donne in bikini.  
  
  
  


Cap.90 La perversione di Genio

Genio allargò i gomiti in fuori, tenendo il bastone con entrambe le mani. La luce del sole si rifletteva nelle lenti nere dei suoi occhiali da sole. Umigame sotto di lui spiccò il volo, allontanandosi man mano dal terreno sabbioso. Genio alzò il capo, mentre si creavano dei giochi di luce sopra la sua testa calva.

“È tempo di compiere una missione di vitale importanza da cui deriva la mia intera esistenza. Per tempo immemore ho aspettato questo momento” disse. Allungò il bastone davanti a sé, indicando il cielo con la punta.

“Andiamo a comprare il numero speciale di  _Sukebe_!” gridò.

[101].

  
Remake di Esserci XIX° parte.  
Kamy è una mia Oc.  
Scritta sentendo: You're my Destiny.  
  
  
  


  
Cap.91 Mancanza

_ Non dette o dette troppo tardi e male. _

__

“In questi anni in cui sono stata morta mi hai pensato?” chiese Kamy.

“Se c’è una cosa che impari, quando sei uno degli ultimi della tua specie, è di non pensare mai a chi è morto. Al momento lo faccio con Nappa e Radish” borbottò Vegeta.

“Lo prendo per un no. Funziona bene, almeno?” chiese Kamhara. Vegeta chinò il capo.

“Ha funzionato bene fino a quando mi è venuto a mancare anche Kakaroth, la sfida con lui che mi dava un motivo per andare avanti, sono crollato” sussurrò roco.

“Ti mancava così tanto mio fratello?” bisbigliò Kamy.

“Mi rimbombavano nella mente le parole che non gli avevo detto” mormorò Vegeta.

[110].

  
Remake di Esserci XX° parte.  
Reghina è una Oc di Vegeta4ever.  
Scritta sentendo: Non me lo so spiegare di Tiziano Ferro.  
  
  
  


Cap.92 Tempo

_ Azioni che fanno soffrire. _

__

Vegeta accarezzò la pelle pallida delle spalle della moglie, le sue iridi erano liquide.

“Sicura di non essere gelosa di Reghina? Eravamo promessi da bambini” domandò.

“E di cosa? È solo una ragazzina” ribatté lei. Chinò il capo, una ciocca azzurra le ricadde davanti al viso, chiuse gli occhi.

“Sempre che io non sembri troppo vecchia agli occhi di un saiyan” sussurrò con voce rauca. Vegeta le diede un bacio sul collo e la sentì rabbrividire.

“ _Tsk_. Non hai nemmeno quarant’anni. Nemmeno per i canoni terrestri sei vecchia” ribatté. Bulma gli sfiorò la mano con la propria.

“Rimani” ordinò.

“Sempre” giurò lui.

[102].

  
Bra/Goten.  
  
  
Cap.93 Film  
  
  
  


Bra appoggiò la videocassetta sul divano e si sdraiò, appoggiando la testa sul bracciolo. Mise le gambe sul divano tenendole piegate, i suoi piedi nudi strofinarono contro la gamba di Goten.

“ _Oggi sposi, niente sesso_ ” sussurrò.

“Come scusa?” domandò il Son.

“E’ il nome del film che vendevano accanto a questo. Non è assurdo come concetto? Insomma, è proprio la prima notte di nozze in cui si consuma per la prima volta” spiegò Bra. Alzò lo sguardo ed osservò il soffitto.

“Quando ci sposeremo, non sarà certo la prima volta in cui avremo consumato” ribatté Goten. Bra gli tirò un calcio.

[101].

  
Remake di Esserci XXI° parte.  
Kamy è una mia Oc.  
Scritta sentendo: Voglio diventar presto un re.  
  
  
  


  
  
  


Cap.94  Ricordati chi sono

_ E come pietre ci pesano. _

__

Kamhara lanciò in aria un sasso e lo riprese al volo.

“Ti ricordi quando te li lanciavo in testa?” domandò. Vegeta assottigliò gli occhi e schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Cerco di rimuovere i brutti ricordi” rispose atono. Kamhara ghignò e le sue iridi castane si tinsero di un azzurro brillante.

“Vuoi che le rinfreschi la memoria, mio principe?” domandò. Vegeta inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Tsk” ribatté. Kamhara gli si avvicinò, guardandolo negli occhi.

“Stai sfidando la strega?” domandò. Un rivolo di sudore gli scese lungo la fronte e sospirò.

“Sai, alle volte mi chiedo come possa essere successo che Bra, nonostante la faccia della madre, assomigli tutta a te” borbottò.

[110].

    
Scritta sentendo: Nessun rimpianto.  
PanxTrunks. Periodo Gt.  
Scritta per Livia Duras:   - cose che accadono, mentre Goku dorme o mangia.   
  
Cap.95 Mentre Goku non guarda  
  
  
  


“Nonno in questo momento dorme” disse Pan. Osservava la scia di stelle e di asteroidi fuori dall’oblò dell’astronave. Trunks ticchettò con le dita sul volante.

“So dove vuoi arrivare, ed è un no” ribatté rauco. Pan sorrise e incrociò le braccia dietro la schiena.

“Non è quello che facciamo ogni volta che nonno è impegnato a mangiare? E non è una cosa che fa raramente” ribatté. Trunks la guardò, indossava solo slip e reggiseno.

“Al diavolo” bofonchiò. Si sporse e la baciò con passione. Pan ricambiò e Trunks si staccò.

“Sei solo una bambina” gemette.

“Sono solo bassa” ribatté Pan.

[100].

    
Scritta sentendo: Nessun rimpianto.  
PanxTrunks.  
Scritta per Livia Duras:  \- A ha un debole per la cioccolata   
  
Cap.96 Forma fisica  
  
  
  


“Ogni volta che incontriamo gli altri mi ricordano quanto sia ingrassata” gemette Pan. Trunks si sedette accanto a lei sul divano e guardò il bambino che teneva in braccio.

“Prima di tutto stai benissimo” ribatté. Le diede un bacio sulla guancia.

“Secondo, hai appena partorito. È normale” la rassicurò. Pan sospirò e cullò il figlio, che gorgogliò aprendo e chiudendo le mani.

“Grazie” sussurrò. Trunks le porse una tavoletta di cioccolato e le sorrise.

“Questa ti potrebbe consolare?” domandò. Pan sorrise e le iridi le brillarono.

“Tu non mi aiuti a non ingrassare” borbottò.

“Sei sempre bellissima, amore” rispose Trunks.

[100].

    
Scritta sentendo: Power of love.  
PanxTrunks. Durante il Gt.  
Scritta per Annamaria Nazzaro:  Ricerca.   
  
Cap.97 Ricerca  
  
  
  


“Per questa ricerca ho rischiato di perderti troppe volte! Cosa sarebbe successo se ci fossi stato veramente tu dentro quella bara di metallo? Ti avrei visto andare in mille pezzi!” strillò Pan con voce strozzata. Trunks la avvolse tra le sue braccia e la cullò. Pan sbatté ripetutamente la fronte sul petto muscoloso di lui.

“Non voglio vederti morire” gemette con voce rauca. Trunks le accarezzò la testa con una mano e continuò a cingerla con l’altra.

“Io, invece, ringrazierò sempre questa  _ricerca_. Così ho potuto passare del tempo insieme e ho potuto innamorarmi della ragazza più meravigliosa dell’universo. Te lo giuro, non morirò” promise.

[105].

  
Remake di Esserci XXII° parte.  
Kamy è una mia Oc.  
Scritta sentendo: Era stupendo.  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  


Cap.98 Ingiustizie

_ Si poteva fare meglio, ma anche peggio di così. _

__

Kamhara si sporse e appoggiò il ghiaccio sull’occhio nero del bambino davanti a lei e sospirò.

“Di nuovo Lord Freezer, vostra altezza?” domandò e la voce le tremò. Il principe dei saiyan chinò il capo e abbassò lo sguardo. Si premette il ghiaccio sull’occhio e la sua mano sfiorò quella dell’altra bambina, che la fece scivolare via.

“No, questa volta è stato un calcio di Zarbon. E quel maledetto ciccione di Dodoria ha infierito tirandomi un pugno” gemette. Kamy dimenò la coda rosa.

“Lo fate per difendere l’onore di vostro padre, vero?” domandò. Vegeta le prese la mano nella propria.

“E del nostro popolo”. Aggiunse.

[105].

    
TrunksxPan.

Scritta per Livia Duras, prompt:  \- gelosia.

  
  
Cap.99 Gelosa di Marron

Pan schioccò la lingua sul palato rumorosamente, aprì la chiusura di uno dei suoi orecchini a forma di cuore.

“Si può sapere perché sei così di cattivo umore?” le domandò Trunks. Si sciolse la propria cravatta e si sfilò le scarpe di vernice nera.

“Hai parlato tutta la sera con Marron” borbottò Pan. Afferrò la spazzola e si diede una serie di colpi furiosi ai capelli mori.

“È una nostra amica sin dall’infanzia. Non ci vedo niente di male a parlarle” si giustificò Trunks.

“È anche la tua ex” si lamentò Pan. Trunks le sorrise.

“Amo solo te” la rassicurò.

[100].

    
GotenxBra.

  
Cap.100 Spogliarsi

Bra si sfilò lentamente i guanti vermigli che le arrivavano fino ai polsi e li appoggiò sul letto. Spalancò le braccia e le appoggiò ai lati del letto, stringendo i pali di legno. Si mise a novanta, la minigonna si alzò lasciandole scoperte le mutandine. Osservò Goten seduto sul letto davanti a sé.

“Urca, non sono mai stata con una come te” ammise. Arrossì e si scompigliò i capelli mori. Bra si sfilò gli stivali e ridacchiò.

“Non troverai mai una terrestre degna della principessa dei saiyan” ribatté. Si sfilò gli stivali rosso sangue col tacco.

“Questa volta non ti limiterai a tenere la mano a una ragazza”. Aggiunse.

[109].

    
Videl/Gohan.

Cap.101 Realtà e finzione

“E così Great saiyaman avrà un film tutto suo” disse Videl. Sfogliò il giornale che teneva davanti al viso. Gohan si pulì le mani sul grembiule azzurro che indossava.

“Così sembra” rispose. Videl ticchettò sull’immagine dell’attore.

“Lo interpreterà un bell’uomo, alto, biondo e muscoloso. I suoi occhi azzurri lo hanno reso famoso nel mondo del cinema per quanto sono carismatici. Dovrei cominciare a pensare che il personaggio nel film sarà anche più bello dell’originale?” punzecchiò il marito. Gohan scoppiò a ridere e si premette gli occhiali contro il viso.

“Sicuramente sarà un’idiota senza cervello, incapace di recitare senza controfigure” ribatté. Videl ridacchiò.

[102].

  
Remake di Esserci XXIII° parte.  
Elly è una Oc appartenente ad Elly.  
Scritta sentendo: Me e my broken Heart nightcore.  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  


Cap.102 Il timore dell'errore

_ E se pur con qualche sbaglio, noi siamo bravissimi. _

__

Elly allungò una mano e sfiorò con la punta delle dite pallide la fiamma di una candela. La sua luce si rifletteva sul vetro della finestra, e il suo calore arrossò le dita della giovane dai lunghi capelli biondi.

“Da quando ho scoperto di essere una saiyan, rischio sempre così spesso di perdere il controllo. È come se si fosse aperto un vaso di pandora dentro di me, e il mostro al suo interno agitato dall’ira si scappato furiosamente fuori” mormorò. Udì dei passi e vide Junior avanzare verso di lei, indossava solo dei pantaloncini.

“ _Sensei_ ” mormorò.

“È proprio quella forza ad averci spesso salvati” la rincuorò il namecciano.

    
What if.   
Mirai Trunks, Mirai 18.  
  
  
Cap.103 Riprogrammazione  
  
  
  


Mirai Trunks batté un paio di volte le palpebre e deglutì a vuoto, impallidendo. C18 davanti a lui si passò le mani tra i ciuffi di capelli biondi.

“Qual è la tua missione?” domandò Trunks e la voce gli tremò. La cyborg si appoggiò una mano sul fianco, i seni prosperosi le premevano contro la maglietta.

“Proteggere Trunks Briefs” rispose. Le sue iridi azzurre brillarono. Trunks lanciò un gridò e saltò sul posto, con il pugno alzato verso l’altro.

“Non riesco a crederci, ci sono riuscito!” gridò. Rabbrividì e deglutì a vuoto, sentiva gocce di sudore gelido scendergli lungo la schiena. “L’ho riprogrammata” biascicò.

[104].

    
What if.   
Shonen-ai, non-con, Cell/Goku.  
  
  
Cap.104 Il corpo perfetto  
  
  
  


“Vedi, è a causa tua se sono morto. Perciò, adesso, è mio dovere fartela pagare” sussurrò Cell. Goku si dimenò, i cerchi di energia dorata che lo avvolgevano strinsero più forte, mozzandogli il fiato. Cell passò la mano verde sui lembi di pelle lasciata scoperta dai cerchi di energia. Osservò il corpo ignudo del saiyan dibattersi e le sue iridi lilla brillarono.

“Siamo bloccati su questo pianeta di Kahio per l’eternità e qui, mio caro eroe, non ti verrà a cercare nessuno”. Proseguì a spiegare. Goku cercò di incrementare l’aura, il sangue sgorgava dalle diverse ferite sparse sul suo corpo.

“Ti mostrerò quanto è perfetto il mio corpo” sussurrò Cell.

[110].

  
Godel. Ispirata alla puntata di Dragonball Super.  
Scritta per Rohan Efp.  
  
  


Cap.105 Non sono gelosa

“Davvero non sei gelosa? Non vuoi sapere cos’era successo tra me e quella  _idol_?” domandò Gohan. Videl negò con il capo e gli sorrise, i corti capelli mori le ondeggiavano ai lati del viso.

“Quando ero più giovane sono stata gelosa di una stupida, ma ora sono più matura. So che posso fidarmi del padre di mia figlia” disse gentilmente. Gli accarezzò entrambe le guance con le mani e si sporse. Gohan arcuò la schiena e baciò la moglie. Videl ricambiò il bacio e Gohan intrecciò la sua lingua a quella dell’altra. I loro respiri e la loro saliva si mischiarono.

[101].

  
Vegeta/Bulma. What if.  
Scritta per KA93.  
  
Cap.106 Guardia galattica  
  
  
  


“Bulma Briefs della guardia galattica. Io e il mio comandante Jaco, ti dichiariamo in arresto, mercenario dell’armata galattica di Freezer” disse Bulma. Strinse con entrambe le mani il calcio della pistola laser galattica. Sulla superficie candida si accendevano e spegnevano una serie di luci di vari colori.

Il principe dei saiyan digrignò i denti e si dimenò. Il macchinario collegato alla sua coda gli diede una scarica elettrica e i suoi muscoli si rilassarono in spasmi involontari. Le manette che gli stringevano i polsi, gli graffiavano la pelle. I capelli a fiamma gli ricadevano ai lati del viso.

“E ti condurrò io in prigione” disse Bulma.

[106].

  
Goku/Vegeta.  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zvxPRdlUnXQ; http://lyricstranslate.com/it/centuries-secoli.html.  
Scritta per KA93.  
  
Cap.107 Dust or gold  
  
  
  


“Urca. Inizio a chiedermi cosa non va in me” sussurrò Goku. Alzò il capo, il vento gli fece ondeggiare i capelli mori intorno al viso, le ciocche erano larghe quattro dita.

“Come mai?” domandò Vegeta. Si grattò il petto nudo. Entrambi erano stesi ignudi sull’erba. “ _Tsk_. Se è per il fatto che stiamo insieme, non è così sconvolgente. Semplicemente con la tua donna non ti senti abbastanza soddisfatto. E ci credo,  _umphf_ ” borbottò. Goku negò con il capo.

“Voglio essere ricordato nei secoli. Voglio essere il più forte e brillare dell’oro della leggenda oltre la potenza degli dei” sussurrò roco. Vegeta ghignò.

“Vale per entrambi” sibilò.

[106].

  
Goku/Chichi Gender bender scritta per Ludo1123456.  
  
  
Cap.108 Moglie degenere  
  
  
  


La saiyan si abbassò e colpì un albero con un pugno, dividendolo esattamente a metà. Sentì dei passi alle sue spalle e si voltò di scatto, facendo ondeggiare i capelli a cespuglio neri sul suo capo e i seni prosperosi.

"Sai, sulla Terra, le madri ogni tanto si occupano dei loro figli" si sentì dire da una voce maschile. Goki scrollò le spalle e sbadigliò.

“Kikio, non posso stare senza allenarmi” piagnucolò. Le sue iridi more divennero liquide. L’uomo sospirò, cullando la bambina che teneva tra le braccia. La piccola gorgogliò.

“Io prima o poi ti lascio a morire di fame, sei una moglie davvero pessima” si lamentò Kikio.

  
[109].

  
Vegeta/Bulma Gender bender scritta per Ludo1123456.  
  
  
Cap.109 L'inventore e la principessa guerriera  
  
  
  


“Vegeta!” chiamò il giovane inventore. Si affacciò dal davanzale della finestra e salutò con la mano, stringendo la chiave inglese. “Ti va di venire dentro? Ho delle nuove armi da farti provare!” propose.

Si leccò le labbra guardando la giovane saiyan nel giardino sotto di lui. La battle-suit blu scuro stringeva le forme della principessa Vegeta. In più punti la stoffa si era strappata, lasciando vedere porzioni di pelle.

“Tsk” borbottò la giovane, levitando fino a trovarsi davanti al ragazzo.

“Stupido uomo, farai bene ad aver fatto un lavoro migliore dell’ultima volta” borbottò la giovane, incrociando le braccia sotto il seno.

< E’ dannatamente sexy > pensò Bloom.

  
[108].

  
Crilin/C18 Gender bender scritta per Ludo1123456.  
  
  
Cap.110 Incontro di terrore  
  
  
  


Kurina deglutì rumorosamente e indietreggiò, scossa da tremiti. Il sudore le scese lungo la guancia, i corti capelli mori le aderirono alla pelle rosea.

Il cyborg avanzò verso di lei, le sue iridi azzurre color ghiaccio brillavano di riflessi color mare.

“Certo che sei davvero carina, cucciolina” disse. Kurina s’immobilizzò, sgranando gli occhi. Il viso, privo di naso, era madido di sudore.

C18 mise le mani sui fianchi e si piegò in avanti, una ciocca bionda le finì davanti al viso pallido. Diede un bacio sulla guancia della terrestre, le sorrise e si rizzò.

“Ci vediamo” la salutò, facendo l’occhiolino.

  
[100].

  
Scritta sentendo:  Goblin From Mars - Attack Of The Sloth.   
  
  
Cap.111 Allenamenti  
  
  


Vegeta tirò un calcio alto, raggiunse Radish al petto muscoloso. Questo volò all’indietro, si conficcò nel terreno e vi scavò un solco. Si arrestò con braccia e gambe aperte, una serie di lividi gli erano comparsi sul corpo, un ematoma era sulla sua guancia e il suo labbro spaccato perdeva sangue.

Vegeta abbassò la gamba ed incrociò le braccia.

“Tsk, direi che per oggi l’allenamento è finito” disse secco.

Radish piegò di lato e sputò sangue. Alzò lentamente il braccio dolente e si massaggiò la mandibola.

“Diventate ogni giorno più potente, principe” disse.

Vegeta ghignò.

“Andiamo a berci qualcosa, piuttosto” lo invitò.

[102].

  
Goku/Hit. Ooc.  
  
Cap.112 Amanti di universi diversi  
  
  
  


Hit si passò una mano sulla fronte sudato, il suo petto si alzava e abbassava, mentre sulla pelle viola del suo corpo ignudo scivolavano gocce perlacee di sudore.

Si voltò su un fianco, facendo cigolare il letto e le sue iridi rosse brillarono.

“Per la prima volta, grazie a te, posso migliorare” disse.

Goku si passò la mano tra i capelli e ridacchiò, socchiudendo gli occhi.

“Urca, mi sa che a furia di uccidere, non avevi mai imparato a vivere” rispose. Gli appoggiò la testa sulla spalla muscolosa e gli diede un bacio sul collo.

“Sei un esperto di assassini?” chiese Hit.

“Mi piace aiutare” sussurrò Goku seducente.

[108].

  
Scritta ispirandomi al 2° punto del #grayoloturia. Ho scritto della mia 'sfigaship' più sfigata. E cosa meglio di una semi-crack, avvenuta nel passato che probabilmente shippo solo io nell'universo?  
Nonno Gohan/ Baba.  
  
Cap.113 Abbandono  
  
  


La luce del tramonto faceva capolino da dietro le alte montagne, che svettavano scure contro il cielo.

“Pensavo che mi avresti sposata” disse la giovane. Stringeva la sfera al petto, schiacciando i propri seni sodi; i lunghi capelli rosa le ondeggiavano dietro il corpo minuto.

Il guerriero di arti marziali alzò il capo, la papalina rossa, che indossava sui capelli rasati, scivolò di lato.

“Baba, io ti rispetto molto…”. Iniziò a dire.

“Gohan, tu rispetti tutte le donne. A me, però, avevi promesso di amarmi!” urlò Baba.

 “Tuo fratello Muten è il mio maestro e sono legato a entrambi, ma sono un guerriero e non voglio legarmi” esalò Gohan.

  
  
  


[109].

  
  
  
Cap.114 Come un fiocco di neve  
  
  
  


Bra intrecciò le dita con quelle di Pan e le baciò la guancia.

Pan arrossì e le appoggiò la testa sulla spalla, facendo ondeggiare i corti capelli neri. Si deterse le labbra e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Lo sai, i fiocchi di neve sono fatti da sei facce tutte uguali tra loro. Una bellezza complessa e misteriosa, forte nella sua fragilità, che a un occhio inesperto può sembrare banale. Ogni fiocco di neve è unico… come te” mormorò Bra.

Pan socchiuse gli occhi, le sue iridi color inchiostro erano liquide.

“Però, tra noi due, quella gelida e tagliente sei tu” sussurrò.

[100].

 


	3. Pezzi d'esistenza II°

Pezzi d’esistenza II°

  
  
★Fandom: DBZ.  
★ Iniziativa: Questa storia Ha partecipatolla Challenge “All Summer Long” a cura di Piscina di Prompt e Fanwriter.it!  
★ Numero Parole: 100.  
★ Prompt: Rubare la pelle a un@ Selkie.  
★Genere: Dark.  
  
  
Cap.1 Black  
  
  


“Ho rubato la pelle di tuo marito come si ruba quella di una selkie. Ora ho il suo potere e, con esso, porterò la vera giustizia” sussurrò Black.

Chichi sgranò gli occhi, il corpo senza vita di Zamasu era accasciato al suolo.

La terrestre prese in braccio il figlio, Goten la strinse. Le lacrime rigarono il viso di Chichi.

La mano di Black era avvolta da una lama di energia rosa. Il guerriero balzò, Chichi urlò mettendosi a correre.

Lei e il bambino vennero raggiunti dalla spada che li tagliò a metà. L’orto coltivato fu macchiato dallo schizzo di sangue.

[100].

  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KLeiK0whCdY.  
AU.  
Zarbon/Bulma, BROTP.  
  
★Fandom: DBZ.  
★ Iniziativa: Questa storia Ha partecipatolla Challenge “All Summer Long” a cura di Piscina di Prompt e Fanwriter.it!  
★ Numero Parole: 110.  
★ Prompt: Fare amicizia con una sirena/tritone.  
★Genere: Futuro super-tecnologico.  
★ Bonus: Wing!AU  
  
Cap.2 L'alieno e la sirena  
  
  
  


Zarbon atterrò sulla spiaggia, cliccò il pulsante grigio sul proprio petto, sopra l’armatura. La lunga treccia di capelli verdi gli ondeggiava dietro le spalle muscolose, avanzò di un paio di passi e la gemma sferica ticchettava sulla sua fronte. Si accomodò e si appoggiò la mano sul fianco, le sue dita si macchiarono di sangue. Sospirò pesantemente, sentì un gorgoglio provenire dall’acqua e si voltò.

Una sirena emerse dal mare, sul suo capo c’era una tiara di metallo.

 L’alieno dalla pelle azzurra indietreggiò, i lunghi capelli della giovane erano dello stesso colore.

Bulma arrossì e gli porse un fazzoletto.

“Curati con questo” sussurrò.

“Grazie” rispose Zarbon, prendendolo con dita tremanti.

  
[110].

  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3D7ee-KGcsk.  
  
  
★Fandom: DBZ.  
★ Iniziativa: Questa storia Ha partecipatolla Challenge “All Summer Long” a cura di Piscina di Prompt e Fanwriter.it!  
★ Numero Parole: 107.  
★ Prompt: Sognare l'estate in momenti inopportuni  
★ Genere: Azione  
★ Bonus: Pelle appiccicosa  
  
  
Cap.3 Allenamento maestro-allievo  
  


Gohan diede una serie di pugni davanti a sé, Junior li schivò, Gohan balzò e cercò di raggiungerlo al viso con un calcio. Il namecciano utilizzò un movimento del braccio per parare il colpo e si allontanò levitando all’indietro.

Gohan starnutì, il suo naso era arrossato e rabbrividiva. Il sudore gli si era asciugato sulla pelle, rendendogliela appiccicosa, non sentiva più le mani.

“V-voglio l’estate…” biascicò.

Junior si portò due dita alla fronte, facendo ondeggiare le antenne e lanciò un attacco energetico.

Gohan gridò e spiccò il volo, allontanandosi dall’esplosione che alzò un polverone.

“È un momento inopportuno. Allenati” ordinò Junior.

Gohan atterrò.

“Sì,  _sensei_ ” sussurrò, arrossendo.

[107].

  
  


Godel. Comico.  
★Fandom: DBZ.  
★ Iniziativa: Questa storia Ha partecipatolla Challenge “All Summer Long” a cura di Piscina di Prompt e Fanwriter.it!  
★ Numero Parole: 101.  
★ Prompt: A viene punto da una medusa. B cerca di aiutarlo, a modo suo.  
★ Bonus: Fiori anti-insetto  
  
  
Cap.4 Incidenti al mare  
  


Videl allungò le gambe sul telo da mare, udì un urlo e scattò in piedi, affondando i piedi nella sabbia.

“Che succede?!” gridò.

Gohan raggiunse la riva, uscendo dal mare, saltellando.

“Una medusa” gemette, indicando la puntura.

Videl estrasse dalla borsa di vimini uno stick, passandolo sul segno.

“Cosa ci stai mettendo? Brucia!” strillò Gohan.

“Ti sto mettendo il cortisone” borbottò Videl.

“Il che? Mi madre ci spalmava la citronella” si lamentò Gohan.

“Sei uno scienziato e mi dici cose simili? Quello penso sia un fiore anti-insetto” ribatté Videl.

Gohan strinse gli occhi.

“Sono sicurissimo siano delle foglie, speriamo bene” brontolò.

[101].

  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nScHVxSLrOI.  
Trunks/Pan, post-Gt.  
  
  
Cap.5 Attrazione  
_  
  
_

Pan si passò il pettine tra i capelli, lisciandoli. Socchiuse gli occhi e ridacchiò, vedendo nel riflesso dello specchio Trunks che la guardava, rosso in volto.

“Da ragazzina non avrei mai pensato potessi provare attrazione per me” sussurrò.

Le iridi di Trunks erano liquide.

“Ammetto che sembravi fin troppo più piccola della tua età. Mi sono innamorato di te per qualcosa che andava oltre il semplice aspetto fisico, ma ora… insomma, penso sia normale provare questo genere di emozioni” borbottò Briefs.

Pan si avvicinò al suo fidanzato.

“Abbiamo affrontato insieme delle prove difficili e questo ci ha uniti. Penso sia normale ora scoprire anche di più” sussurrò. Lo baciò.

[109].  
  


  
AU. Black/Mirai Trunks. Leggero non-con.  
★Fandom: DBZ.  
★ Iniziativa: Questa storia Ha partecipatolla Challenge “All Summer Long” a cura di Piscina di Prompt e Fanwriter.it!  
★ Numero Parole: 109.  
★ Prompt: Andare in vacanza... e trovarci il proprio capo.  
★Genere: Erotico.  
★ Bonus: Luglio, col bene che ti voglio, vedrai non finirà.  
  
  
Cap.6 Ricatto  
  
  


Black afferrò Trunks per i capelli sbattendolo a faccia in giù sul divano. Si stese su di lui, immobilizzandolo.

“Tutto avrei potuto credere, ma non che andando in vacanza avrei trovato il migliore dei miei dipendenti” gli sussurrò all’orecchio.

< Maledetto, da quando mi ha portato via la ditta, pensa di poter fare di me ciò che vuole ricattandomi > pensò Trunks.

Black gli abbassò i pantaloni e gli accarezzò i glutei.

“Pensavo che sarei dovuto rimanere a digiuno, invece mi hanno portato il mio dessert a domicilio” sussurrò roco.

“Luglio, col bene che ti voglio, vedrai non finirà!” risuonò una canzone da fuori dalla finestra.

Black lo penetrò.

  
[109].

  
Godel.

★Fandom: DBZ.  
★ Iniziativa: Questa storia Ha partecipatolla Challenge “All Summer Long” a cura di Piscina di Prompt e Fanwriter.it!  
★ Numero Parole: 110.  
★ Prompt: Trentacinque gradi in casa e nessuna via d'uscita.  
★ Bonus: Rifiuti riportati in spiaggia dalla corrente.  
  
  


Cap.7 Troppo caldo

“Siamo venuti nella casa al mare proprio per il caldo. Ed invece il mare è così sporco che la corrente ha riportato indietro cumuli di rifiuti.

Perciò, ora siamo bloccati qui, a morire di caldo! Ci sono trentacinque gradi in casa e nessuna via d’uscita, perché fuori ne fanno almeno quaranta” gemette Videl.

Gohan la raggiunse, la ragazza era seduta al tavolo.

“Però ho trovato questo” le disse, porgendole un tappo rosso con disegnato un omino nero. “Per la tua collezione di tappi” le disse gentilmente.

Videl lo prese in mano.

“È bellissimo” sussurrò.

“Non sarà una soluzione al caldo, ma lo sapevo che lo cercavi da anni” disse lui.

[110].

Godel. Commedia, leggero Ooc.  
★Fandom: DBZ.  
★ Iniziativa: Questa storia Ha partecipatolla Challenge “All Summer Long” a cura di Piscina di Prompt e Fanwriter.it!  
★ Numero Parole: 109.  
★ Prompt: A e B mangiano anguria alle tre di notte.  
★ Bonus: Viaggio in moto.  
  
  


Cap.8 Meticolosità

Videl mise il tappo vermiglio dentro il contenitore di legno, sopra una serie di tappi di vari colori.

richiuse il cofanetto e si sporse, poggiandolo dentro la borsa di vimini. Guardò l’orologio e assottigliò gli occhi, sospirando.

“Lo sai che sono le tre di notte e oggi non abbiamo cenato?” domandò.

Gohan si passò il pettine tra i capelli e arrossì.

“S-scusa… pensavo fossero ancora le undici. Stavo cercando di trovare i vestiti più adeguati per il viaggio in moto di domani. Ed ero indeciso se mettere la cravatta…”. Iniziò a scusarsi.

“Che ne dici se ci prendiamo dell’anguria?” chiese.

“B-buona idea, grazie di non esserti arrabbiata” sussurrò Gohan.

[109].

  
Godel. Triste, leggero ooc.  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Jh3-B527kg.  
  
  


Cap.9 Ubriaco

“Sei sempre così paranoico, organizzato, meticoloso. Passi ore a vedere se la cravatta s’intona con il vestito e poi ti riduci così” mormorò Videl.

Gohan era steso sulla battigia, la testa su una bottiglia vuota e una serie di proiettili accartocciati sul suo petto. Una buccia di banana ricopriva il suo casco e del sangue gli aveva macchiato il mantello da Great saiyaman.

“T-tu non c’eri… ed io ho bevuto. Ogni volta che non ci sei, ho paura che non tornerai, mi sento abbandonato come un cucciolo di cane” gemette.

Videl lo issò e se lo appoggiò sulle spalle.

“Tornerò sempre” promise.

La luce della luna l’illuminava.

[107].

  
Scritta per#grayoloturia.Giorno 10: Descrivi la peggiore degenerazione che abbia colpito un tuo fandom.  
A mio parere la peggiore degenerazione è stata leggere di Vegeta vecchio che si faceva le ragazzine. Senza offesa per l'autrice, ma già i saiyan non invecchiano così facilmente, ma non penso che dimenticherebbe Bulma.   
Perciò ecco questa AU in cui Vegeta a seguito dei combattimenti e bloccato sulla sedia a rotelle, Bulma è morta, e cè una giovane ragazza che vuole aiutarlo, ma viene fraintesa.  
  
  
AU.  
Miriam è una Ooc.  
  
  
Cap.10 Miriam  
  


Vegeta strinse con entrambe le mani le ruote della sedia a rotelle e raggiunse la finestra, avvertì delle fitte provenire dalla propria schiena, digrignò i denti. Guardò fuori, osservò il cielo azzurro su cui si stagliavano i grattacieli e le strade sospese. Strinse gli occhi, cercando di regolare il proprio respiro, sentiva gli occhi pizzicare.

Udì delle voci provenire dal giardino.

“Lo sanno tutti che ti vuoi fare quel vecchio per prenderti i suoi miliardi!” gridò una voce maschile.

“Non è così! Io mi occupo solo di lui, è come il padre che non ho mai avuto” ribatté una voce femminile.

< Miriam, non avresti dovuto aiutarmi > pensò Vegeta.

[110].

  
Scritta per#grayoloturia.Giorno 11: Condividi qualcosa sull'adattamento che più ti ha deluso.  
Di sicuro il peggior adattamento della mia vita è stato Dragonball Evolution. Ed era un film che avevo anche atteso con ansia. Qui scriverò una scena di quel film, adattandola per renderla IC con i 'veri' personaggi. Specificatamente una scena tra Mai e Junior, visto che il rapporto tra questi due personaggi è uno dei cardini di quel film.  
  
Mai/Trunks.  
  
  
Cap.11 Mai e Junior

Mai chinò il capo, i capelli mori le finirono davanti al viso. Si rigirò tra le dita un cerotto e singhiozzò, una lacrima le rigò il viso.

“Ti manca così tanto Mirai Trunks?” le domandò una voce alle sue spalle.

La bambina rabbrividì e si voltò, vedendo Junior avanzare verso di lei. Si pulì le guance con la mano e negò con il capo.

“I-io… penso di aver allontanato Trunks, con quel mio comportamento” ammise.

Il namecciano la raggiunse e le appoggiò la mano sulla testa, accarezzandola.

“Quel ragazzino è più maturo di così. Rielaborerà l’accaduto in un nuovo sprono per conquistarti” disse.

Mai gli sorrise.

“Grazie  _Piccolo-san_ ” sussurrò.

[109].

  
Scritta per#grayoloturia. Giorno 12: Scrivi/disegna/scarabocchia la tua NOTP con dei cuoricini attorno.  
  
Mai/Trunks.  
  
  
Cap.12 La mia speranza

Mirai Trunks guardò i due bambini davanti a loro dipingere una serie di cuoricini vermigli sulla parete nera.

Bassi brusii di voci, colpi di tosse e sbadigli risuonavano per la base sotterranea, insieme ai crepitii delle fiamme dentro dei barili di metallo.

Alcuni soldati pattugliavano, stringendo al petto i loro fucili.

Trunks sorrise, vedendo i due piccoli correre avanti e indietro, la femminuccia stringeva con una mano il cappellino, mentre il maschietto stringeva il gessetto rosso con entrambe le mani.

Mai gli si sedette accanto e gli appoggiò la testa sulla spalla.

“È raro vedere  _la nostra speranza_ così serena” mormorò.

Trunks le posò un bacio sulla testa.

[108].

Scritta per il #grayoloturia.   Giorno 15: Elenca dieci opere che piacciono a tutti ma non a te.

Diciamo che di solito è il contrario. Le opere che mi piacciono, non piacciono mai.

Perciò ho deciso semplicemente di scrivere su 10 punti su cui non sono d’accordo.

3 punto. Vegeta è sadico verso Bulma. Secondo me è molto più dolce e tsundere di come pensano molti, lo vedo più simile a quello di Db Super.  
  


Prompt:  \- Interracial!Relationship.

Cap.13 Protettività

“Pensi davvero che un saiyan possa essere interessato a una terrestre come te? Vuole solo fare i suoi porci comodi con te!” sbraitò Yamcha. Avanzò e Bulma indietreggiò, fino a sbattere con la schiena contro la parete.

“Non siete nemmeno della stessa razza e lui è un assassino. Se gli darai noia ti ucciderà” ringhiò.

Bulma rabbrividì e scivolò sotto il suo braccio, allontanandosi dal muro.

Vegeta afferrò Yamcha per una spalla e lo sbatté contro la parete, puntandogli un ki-blast al volto.

“La donna è ‘mia’!” ringhiò. Le sue iridi brillarono di riflessi vermigli. “Avvicinati a lei e sarai tu quello che ucciderò” sibilò.

[105].

  


Scritta per il #grayoloturia.   Giorno 15: Elenca dieci opere che piacciono a tutti ma non a te.

Diciamo che di solito è il contrario. Le opere che mi piacciono, non piacciono mai.

Perciò ho deciso semplicemente di scrivere su 10 punti su cui non sono d’accordo.

4 punto. Goku, nonostante i suoi sorrisi furbetti, le battute a doppio senso e due figli a carico, secondo molti non saprebbe cos’è il sesso. E no, conoscere questo, non lo rende esente dall’essere ancora ingenuo in molte altre cose o troppo infantile.

Scritta sentendo: The Bad Touch dei Bloodhound Gang.

What if.

Mirai Trunks/ Mirai Mai, VeBulma.

Cap.14 Illazioni imbarazzanti

Goku si appoggiò contro la macchina del tempo e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Black sta tardando” disse.

“ _Umphf_ , meglio. Trunks è ancora lì sotto con quella terrestre” disse.

Goku socchiuse gli occhi.

“Urca, si staranno ancora baciando?” domandò.

“Probabilmente sono andati oltre. _Tsk_ , quel ragazzino ha gli ormoni a palla” borbottò.

Goku si staccò dalla macchina del tempo, la scritta ‘hope’ troneggiava sulla sua testa. Raggiunse Vegeta e si piegò in avanti, avvicinandogli le labbra all’orecchio.

“Mi sono teletrasportato mentre Bulma faceva la doccia e vi ho sentito a entrambi, anche se ero in camera da letto. Non è l’unico con gli ormoni” bisbigliò.

Vegeta avvampò, sgranando gli occhi.

[108].

Scritta per il #grayoloturia.   Giorno 15: Elenca dieci opere che piacciono a tutti ma non a te.

Diciamo che di solito è il contrario. Le opere che mi piacciono, non piacciono mai.

Perciò ho deciso semplicemente di scrivere su 10 punti su cui non sono d’accordo.

6 punto. Alcuni sono convinti che le morti in dragonball non ci siano o non abbiano importanza perché si resuscita.

Scritta sentendo la soundtrack del film: Drunken Master.

Cap. 15 Puro dolore

Mirai Mai gridò, sparando al cielo l’intero caricatore del fucile, i proiettili volavano tutt’intorno. Le sue urla erano coperte dalla risata di Zamasu, le teste della divinità tramutata in demone risuonavano nel cielo verde acido.

I capelli neri della giovane ondeggiavano intorno al suo viso trasfigurato dalla disperazione, con la pelle tirata e gli occhi sporgenti.

_ La piccola Maki sorrise, chiudendo gli occhi. Il fratellino alle sue spalle le raddrizzò il capellino di lana che aveva sul capo. _

Mai ululò di dolore e rabbia ancora più forte, le gambe le tremavano. Il fucile si scaricò e la giovane donna cadde in ginocchio.

< Li ho persi… per sempre…>.

[108].

  
Scritta per il #grayoloturia.   Giorno 15: Elenca dieci opere che piacciono a tutti ma non a te.

Diciamo che di solito è il contrario. Le opere che mi piacciono, non piacciono mai.

Perciò ho deciso semplicemente di scrivere su 10 punti su cui non sono d’accordo.

7 punto. Alcuni sono convinti che i livelli di potenza dei nuovi saiyan in Super e le loro trasformazioni siano troppo facile, dimenticando che è così dallo Z.

Cap. 16 Supersaiyan come funghi

Vegeta diede una serie di pugni davanti a sé, tenendo gli occhi assottigliati. La luce rossa della gravity room si rifletteva nelle sue iridi color ossidiana.

Sentì i versi di suo figlio farsi sempre più nitidi e l’aura del bambino accrescersi. Si voltò nella sua direzione e sgranò gli occhi, vedendo che il bambino si era trasformato in supersaiyan.

“Da quando ci riesci?” domandò secco.

Trunks sorrise e si voltò verso il genitore.

“Da un po’ ormai, ma anche Goten penso che ci riuscirà” spiegò.

“ _Tsk_ , i supersaiyan stanno iniziando a spuntare come dei funghi” borbottò il principe dei saiyan.

[100].

Scritta per il #grayoloturia.   Giorno 15: Elenca dieci opere che piacciono a tutti ma non a te.

Diciamo che di solito è il contrario. Le opere che mi piacciono, non piacciono mai.

Perciò ho deciso semplicemente di scrivere su 10 punti su cui non sono d’accordo.

8 punto. Vegeta preferisce Bra. Spesso, è vero, lo vivo anche io, i padri hanno comportamenti diversi tra maschi e femmine, ma io non penso che questo capiti tra i saiyan.

What if.

Scritta sentendo: Farò di te un uomo, soundtrack ita di Mulan.

Cap. 17 Gli allenamenti di Bra

“Papà, non ce la faccio più” esalò Bra. Era in ginocchio davanti al padre, Vegeta aveva il viso nascosto da un braccio e l’altro lo teneva all’altezza del ventre, i pugni chiusi.

“Se riesci a colpirmi con un solo pugno, potrai andare a riposarti.

Le regole che valgono per Trunks, in allenamento, valgono anche per te” disse gelido.

Socchiuse gli occhi e ghignò, mostrando i denti candidi.

“O vuoi dirmi che ti arrendi?” domandò.

Bra abbassò il capo, si diede la spinta e si rialzò, ondeggiando. Si strinse la spalla dolorante e incrementò l’aura.

“ _Tsk_ , ora vedrai!” gridò. Partì all’attacco con un pugno.

[103].

Scritta per il #grayoloturia.   Giorno 15: Elenca dieci opere che piacciono a tutti ma non a te.

Diciamo che di solito è il contrario. Le opere che mi piacciono, non piacciono mai.

Perciò ho deciso semplicemente di scrivere su 10 punti su cui non sono d’accordo.

9 punto. C’è convinzione comune che Goten, oltre ad avere l’aspetto di suo padre, sia uguale a lui. O sia l’idiota del Gt. Io, invece, lo vedo più simile a Bardack.

What if.

Scritta sentendo: Breakaway di Kelly Clarkson.

Cap. 18 La maturità di Goten

“Papà, non puoi andare da _Bills-sama_ a mani vuote. Si offenderà, è una divinità” disse il bambino. Annuì un paio di volte con il capo, facendo ondeggiare i capelli neri a cespuglio.

“Urca, è vero” disse Goku, grattandosi la testa. Sporse il labbro inferiore e sbuffò dalle narici. “Io, però, volevo andare ad allenarmi. Non è proprio giusto” si lagnò.

Goten gli sorrise e gli prese la mano con le proprie.

“Tranquillo. Posso aiutarti io a comprare qualcosa che gli possa piacere” lo rassicurò.

Goku sorrise a sua volta e le sue iridi more brillarono.

“Evviva, che bello! Grazie!” gridò.

[100].

  
  


Scritta per il #grayoloturia.   Giorno 15: Elenca dieci opere che piacciono a tutti ma non a te.

Diciamo che di solito è il contrario. Le opere che mi piacciono, non piacciono mai.

Perciò ho deciso semplicemente di scrivere su 10 punti su cui non sono d’accordo.

10 punto. Per molti è profondamente sbagliato shippare bad romance. Io penso sia giusto pensare che nella realtà siano da perseguire, che non si tratti di romanticismo, ma alla fine nelle ship irreali si può shippare ciò che si vuole.

What if.

Scritta sentendo: Kiss with a Fist.

Cap. 19 Il bacio della cyborg

Mirai Trunks rabbrividì, gli occhi sgranati, si voltò e si mise a correre. Inciampò e cadde in ginocchio, con le mani protese in avanti, si graffiò i palmi e gemette; si diede la spinta e si rimise in piedi. Il suo battito cardiaco era accelerato e gli rimbombava nelle orecchie, facendogliele fischiare.

Ricominciò a correre, ansimando, il petto gli si alzava e abbassava in modo irregolare.

Gridò, arrestandosi, quando C18 gli atterrò davanti.

La cyborg ghignò e si sporse in avanti, avvicinando il suo viso a quello del ragazzo.

“Vuoi già lasciarmi sola, piccola bellezza?” domandò.

Piegò il capo e gli posò un bacio sulla guancia.

[106].

Scritta per il #grayoloturia.   Giorno 15: Elenca dieci opere che piacciono a tutti ma non a te.

Scritta sentendo: Nient’altro che noi di Max Pezzali.

Cap. 20 Ti prenderò io

“Spostatevi!” ordinò Vegeta.

“Papà!” gridò Goten. Trunks saltò indietro, afferrò il migliore amico per un braccio e lo trascinò con sé.

Vegeta si mise nel punto in cui erano loro, in ginocchio, e allargò le braccia, Goku cadde pesantemente tra esse.

Il principe dei saiyan lo guardò in viso.

“Sei diventato una divinità tanto per farti prendere a calci in cul*?” gli domandò.

Goku lo guardò in viso, arrossì e il battito cardiaco gli accelerò.

“Scusami” sussurrò.

< Però mi hai preso > pensò, mentre le sue iridi more diventavano liquide.

Vegeta arrossì a sua volta, aiutandolo a rimettersi in piedi.

< Ora ti difendo io da Bills > pensò.

[101].

Scritta su commissione per: 'Il corsaro nero'.

I personaggi sono di sua proprietà e fanno parte della fanfiction: Dragon ball OG: Saga degli Eletti.  
  
  


Cap. 21 Primo incontro

Veldock mugolò e si dimenò, cercando di strappare la stoffa del sacco che lo imprigionava. La sua pelle diafana era arrossata e madida di sudore.  
< Maledetti Tsufuru! Vedranno di cosa sono capace! Uscirò da qui, diventerò più forte e con il mio nuovo potere realizzerò i miei scopi. Il potere sarà mio! >. Il ragazzino ansimò, gli mancava l'aria.  
"Ehy, maiale. Ringrazia, verrai mangiato da me e non da quegli idioti" udì una voce maschile, sua coetanea, provenire dall'esterno.  
< Mi ha salvato perché pensa che io sia un maiale > penso Veldock, arrossendo. S’immobilizzò e regolò il respiro.

 [100].

Scritta su commissione per: 'Il corsaro nero'.

I personaggi sono di sua proprietà e fanno parte della fanfiction: Dragon ball OG: Saga degli Eletti.  
  
  


Cap. 22 Convivenza

Le iridi nere color ossidiana di Veldock contrastavano con la sua pelle lattea, che riluceva alla luce elettrica delle lampade della casa a forma di Capsula.

Il ragazzino piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i propri capelli a fiamma castano-rossicci.  
< Avrà dodici anni come me, ma è decisamente piccolo d'età come cervello > pensò.  
"Non tentare mai più di mangiare il sapone! Sei ossessionato dal cibo!

_ Tsk _ , zotico, contadino, incivile e idiota" si lamentò, insaponando i capelli dell'altro ragazzino.   
"E tu sei un odioso ossessionato dalla pulizia" si lamentò Bardack, coperto solo da un asciugamano.

< Insopportabile > pensò.

 [101].

Scritta su commissione per: 'Il corsaro nero'.

I personaggi sono di sua proprietà e fanno parte della fanfiction: Dragon ball OG: Saga degli Eletti.  
  
  


Cap. 23 Simpatici incidenti

< Maledizione a quanto è scemo. Non conosce la televisione, ha fatto un sacco di domande sceme e mi ha rovinato due volte il bagno. La prima volta ha sbirciato, la seconda ha giocato con l'acqua. Lo strozzerei > pensò, addormentandosi.  
Mugolò nel sonno.

  
Avvertì una fitta fortissima e sgranò gli occhi, ululando di dolore.  
Bardack tolse la coda di Veldock dalla bocca.  
"Oh, non era una salsiccia" borbottò, assonnato.  
Veldock evocò un mitra con l'orologio Tsufuru e gli scaricò addosso un caricatore.  
Bardack gemette.  
< Forse dovrei di nuovo afferrarlo per la coda, diventa mansueto quando lo faccio, ma non sarebbe onorevole. Deluderei mio padre > rifletté.

 [108].

Scritta su commissione per: 'Il corsaro nero'.

I personaggi sono di sua proprietà e fanno parte della fanfiction: Dragon ball OG: Saga degli Eletti.  
  
  


Cap. 24 Il Vecchio

Il Vecchio socchiuse gli occhi, uno dei due era sfigurato da una cicatrice formata da quattro profondi segni d'artigli.

L’anziano saiyan piegò la testa, facendo ondeggiare i capelli mori legati in un codino.  
Nelle sue iridi color ossidiana si rifletté lo zaino giallo di Veldock. Lo afferrò e lo strinse al petto con foga, arcuando leggermente la schiena.  
"Mio! MIO! MIO!" ripeté.  
"Scusami nonno" disse gentilmente Gine, e lo raggiunse con un colpo di bastone in testa, facendolo crollare svenuto.  
"Nascondete lo zaino prima che lui, e la sua cleptomania, si riprendano" disse.

< Me lo aspettavo diverso il maestro di mio padre > pensò Bardack.

 [106].

Scritta su commissione per: 'Il corsaro nero'.

I personaggi sono di sua proprietà e fanno parte della fanfiction: Dragon ball OG: Saga degli Eletti.  
  
  


Cap. 25 Non osare

“È un frigorifero, testa di rapa! Gli tsufuru lo usano per conservare il cibo! Ignorante!” spiegò Veldock. Era intento a tagliare la carne.  
“Tu sai sempre tutto ciò che riguarda gli tsufuru! Se non fosse assurdo, giurerei che lo sei anche tu!” borbottò Bardack.  
Veldock lasciò cadere il coltello per terra, irrigidendosi. Il suo sguardo divenne vacuo.  
“Veldock?” domandò Bardack, avvicinandosi. Gli appoggiò una mano sulla spalla.  
Veldock lo afferrò per le spalle, sbattendolo contro il muro. I suoi occhi brillavano di furore.  
“NON OSARE DIRLO MAI PIU'! NON PENSARLO! IO NON HO NULLA CHE NON VA! IO NON SONO UNO TSUFURU! IO SONO UN SAYAN! UN SAYAN!" ululò Veldock.

 [110].

  
VegetaxBulma.  
  
Cap.26 Intensa dichiarazione

Bulma si versò un altro bicchiere di vino.

“Cos’hanno le altre donne che io non ho, Yamcha?” domandò a bassa voce.

Vegeta le tolse la bottiglia dalle mani con un gesto secco.

“Dovresti smetterla di soffrire per quell’inutile mollusco. È solo uno stupido, dannoso insetto. Se non fosse amico vostro, l’avrei già eliminato” disse roco.

“È uno strano modo di consolare” mormorò Bulma, alzando lo sguardo sul saiyan.

“ _Tsk_ , se tu fossi mia, guarderei solo te. Non c’è sciocca terrestre che possa eguagliarti come forza, intelligenza e bellezza. Sei degna del popolo saiyan” ribatté Vegeta.

“Mi renderesti la tua donna?” chiese Bulma.

“Ti renderei la mia regina” rispose Vegeta.

[109].

  
VegetaxBulma.  
  
Cap.27 Ricordando la morte di Yamcha

“Dovrei odiarti, tu hai ucciso il mio fidanzato” sussurrò Bulma. Chinò il capo e i capelli azzurri le finirono davanti al viso.

< Se quel giorno Genio non mi avesse consolato, avrei fatto qualche sciocchezza > pensò.

Vegeta incrociò le braccia al petto.

“Sono venuto qui per distruggere e conquistare ciò che volevo. Sono stato un mostro, non lo nego, ma…

_ Tsk _ , Yamcha è morto perché è stato disattento. Era c osì pieno di sé che ha sottovalutato la forza distruttiva dei saibaman.

Non voglio giustificarmi, ma tu meriti qualcuno di più intelligente” disse Vegeta con voce roca.

< Uno come te? > si chiese Bulma.

[105].

  
VeBulma.  
  
  


Cap.28 Cosa vuoi da me?

“Donna, si può sapere cosa vuoi da me? Che mi comporti come un insulso terrestre?

Che mi comporti come l’uomo ideale, che si chiude in un ufficio a marcire pur di lavorare e fare felice la sua dolce mogliettina?

Per te ho rinunciato a essere il signore dell’universo, ho chiuso in un angolo remoto della mia mente il mio desiderio di sangue. Non uccido, non conquisto e non godo della sofferenza altrui.

Cos’altro vuoi? Più del mio amore che vuoi?!” gridò Vegeta. Il viso arrossato, una vena sulla fronte gli pulsava.

“Vederti smettere di soffrire, amore mio” rispose Bulma, abbracciandolo.

[100].

  
Dende/Gohan BROTP.  
  
  


Cap.29 Batti cinque

Junior guardò Dende e Gohan seduti sull’erba umida, le sue orecchie aguzze tremarono, mentre captava alcune parole nel brusio delle loro voci.

“Voi due siete davvero diventati inseparabili” disse atono, raggiungendoli.

“Siamo amici” spiegò Dende. Chiuse gli occhi e sorrise.

“È davvero simpatico, signor Piccolo” spiegò Gohan. Si voltò verso Dende e alzò la mano. “Batti il cinque” propose.

Dende batté un paio di volte le palpebre.

“Il cinque?” chiese.

“Devi battere la tua mano contro la mia, significa che siamo amici” disse Gohan.

“Allora lo faccio subito” disse Dende. A tentoni riuscì a far battere il suo palmo con quello dell’altro bambino.

[103].

  
Leggero What if.  
  
  


Cap.30 Disastri su Nameck

Bulma aprì la porta e sgranò gli occhi, il piccolo Gohan e Crilin tenevano tra le braccia due cespugli di erbe azzurre.

“Non sapendo quali fossero commestibili, noi le abbiamo raccolte tutte” spiegò Crilin.

“Io ho fame” fece sapere Gohan.

Crilin entrò, inciampò in un mobiletto e andò a sbattere contro Bulma, Gohan finì addosso a Crilin. Tutti e precipitarono al suolo con dei mugolii e dei gemiti di dolore.

Le foglie volarono tutt’intorno e caddero a pioggia su di loro, infilandosi nei capelli azzurri della giovane, infilandosi nei vestiti.

“Toglietemi queste luride schifezze!” strillò Bulma.

Dende, guardandoli, scoppiò rumorosamente a ridere.

[102].

Ooc.

Cap.31 Ginew rana

Vegeta guardò la rana Ginew nella sua mano, rivoli di sudore scendevano sul corpo della creaturina che si dimenava, con gli occhi rossi sgranati.

“Proprio una rana, guarda tu che caso” sussurrò.

_ Il bambino sollevò una ranocchia dalla pelle verde e la porse alla madre. _

_ “Guarda cosa ho preso” disse. _

_ La regina dei saiyan scosse il capo. _

_ “Sei stato bravissimo, ma ora liberala. È un essere vivente e merita la libertà” spiegò. _

_ Vegeta sospirò e la lasciò andare. _

_ “Volevo solo giocare con lei” si lamentò. _

“Lo ucciderai?” chiese Gohan.

“No, questo destino è ben peggiore” rispose Vegeta, lasciando andare Ginew. 

[100].

Scritta per il #grayoloturia.

Giorno 23: Descrivi un'opera che ti piace come farebbe un sjw - scovane tutti gli aspetti Problematici e sentiti una Brutta Persona.   
Probabilmente una sjw direbbe che in Dragonball non ci sono abbastanza personaggi di colore.

Perciò ecco a voi una drabble in cui Goku è nero, cosa che se continua così potrebbe succedere in qualche film di Hollywood. Purtroppo a quel punto non lo farebbero bene, ma sarebbe sicuramente stereotipato. Come successe con il Goku bianco di Evolution, in cui ha dovuto per forza essere un ragazzo con problemi al college.

Cap.32 Stereotipo

Goku mise le mani all’altezza dei fianchi, il sudore gli scivolava lungo il petto nudo e gli solcava la pelle color ebano. I capelli mori dalla forma di un cespuglio ondeggiavano intorno al suo viso.

Il sole che illuminava la superficie del mare azzurro intorno all’isola, faceva risplendere anche le perline che decoravano le sue ciocche, larghe tre dita, intrecciate su loro stesse a creare delle treccine.

Gridò e lanciò un’onda energetica che divise le acque, facendo schizzare spuma tutt’intorno.

Un gabbiano, accomodato sul tetto della Kame House, lanciò dei versi striduli e volò via.

Goku sorrise, mostrando i denti candidi.

[101].

Dedicata a Rohan Efp.

Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z0cF5WrH3QQ&feature=push-u&attr_tag=v3af6uiL9CuHUQ-9-6.  
★Fandom: DBZ.  
★ Iniziativa: Questa storia Ha partecipatolla Challenge “All Summer Long” a cura di Piscina di Prompt e Fanwriter.it!  
★ Numero Parole: 100.  
★ Prompt: L’estate è il momento giusto per ogni nuova esperienza.

★  Genere: Thriller.  
★  Bonus: Tempesta sull’oceano.

Cap.33 Terrore sul mare

Videl aderì con la schiena alla parete, una goccia di sudore le scivolò lungo la guancia e si premette la pistola al petto.

La nave tremava, sferzata dal vento e dalle onde, gli oblò ondeggiavano.

La giovane guardò il cadavere per terra, ricoperto di sangue.

“Siamo bloccati qui, in una tempesta sull’oceano. Chi diavolo sta commettendo tutti questi omicidi?” chiese.

Gohan sospirò, aveva il viso coperto dal casco e il mantello vermiglio di Great Saiyaman gli ondeggiava sulle spalle.

“Ed io che volevo una vacanza tranquilla” gemette.

“L’estate è il momento giusto per ogni nuova esperienza” ironizzò Videl, caricando l’arma.

[100].

Dedicata a Rohan Efp.

Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qw1dDRiWvLU&feature=push-u&attr_tag=LWvwc--AE-sQV1Pl-6.  
★Fandom: DBZ.  
★ Iniziativa: Questa storia Ha partecipatolla Challenge “All Summer Long” a cura di Piscina di Prompt e Fanwriter.it!  
★ Numero Parole: 110.  
★ Prompt: Febbrone da cavallo con quaranta gradi all’ombra.

★  Genere: Mistero.  
★  Bonus: Perdere l’anello di fidanzamento / pegno d’amore.

Cap.34 Confusione per la febbre

Gohan rischiò di cadere in avanti, si passò la mano sudata sulla fronte, vedeva sfocato. Il suo viso era accaldato, ribaltò i cuscini del divano e tastò.

Batté un paio di volte le palpebre, s’inginocchiò a terra e infilò la mano sotto il divano.

“Questo è un mistero. Non riesco più a trovarlo da nessuna parte” pensò. Si massaggiò il collo, sentiva delle fitte in tutto il corpo.

< Certo che questo caldo mi sta proprio distruggendo, fanno quaranta gradi all’ombra, ma devo ritrovare l’anello di fidanzamento > pensò.

“Gohan, mettiti a letto, hai la febbre!” gridò Videl, l’anello al dito.

< Oh, glielo avevo già dato! > pensò Gohan.

[110].

  
★Fandom: DBZ.  
★ Iniziativa: Questa storia Ha partecipatolla Challenge “All Summer Long” a cura di Piscina di Prompt e Fanwriter.it!  
★ Numero Parole: 110.  
★ Prompt: Con l’alluce intrappolato tra le chele di un granchio.

★  Genere: Urban fantasy.  
★  Bonus: Qualcuno si ubriaca.

Godel AU.

Cap.35 Ubriacatura imbarazzante

Videl si raddrizzò la benda nera che le copriva l’occhio. Si appoggiò contro il muro alle sue spalle, udiva le gocce di pioggia ticchettare sulla lamiera.

Udì ridacchiare e si voltò, Gohan ondeggiava a destra e a sinistra.

Videl sospirò e, quando lo vide ricadere in avanti, lo afferrò al volo.

“Dimmi che non ti sei drogato. Lo so, non è facile accettare che io sia una fata tecnologica venuta per dirti che hai del dna mutato, ma…”. Iniziò.

“Ho solo bevuto un paio di birre. Guarda! Ho un granchio che stringe il mio alluce tra le chele” biascicò Gohan.

“È solo una busta di plastica, sei ubriaco” ribatté Videl.

[110].

Scritta per il #grayoloturia. Giorno 25: Confronta la tua vita sentimentale con quella della tua OTP.

La mia vita sentimentale è zero e canonicamente anche quella della mia OTP, visto che Trunks non starà mai con Pan.   
★Fandom: DBZ.  
★ Iniziativa: Questa storia Ha partecipatol Contest di scrittura “Back to school” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
★ Numero Parole: 102.  
★ Prompt: 34\. Foto di classe/annuario.

Cap.36 Senz’amore

Pan osservò la propria foto sull’annuario e sospirò, accarezzando la propria controparte più giovane. Osservò la sua bandana arancione, gli occhi pesti, la catena ai suoi pantaloni e le sue labbra strette in un’espressione accigliata.

“Nessuno voleva essere mio amico, figuriamoci il mio fidanzato. Ero sola”. Giocherellò con il proprio orecchino e alzò il capo. Guardò la propria televisione spenta, spostò lo sguardo sull’orologio e allungò le gambe, mettendole sul mobiletto. I lunghi capelli mori le ricadevano sulle spalle massicce e i muscoli delle sue braccia erano molli, aveva l’annuario in grembo.

< Esattamente come adesso. Trunks ha preferito Mai > pensò.

[102].

Pan/Trunks. Harry Potter AU!  
★Fandom: DBZ.  
★ Iniziativa: Questa storia Ha partecipatolla Challenge “All Summer Long” a cura di Piscina di Prompt e Fanwriter.it!  
★ Numero Parole: 109.  
★ Prompt: But someday/ I will find my way back to where/ Your name is written in the sand ( stay in my brain). [Summer Paradise –Simple Plan].  
★Genere: Sovrannaturale.  
★ Bonus: Harry Potter Au!

Cap.37 Il lupo mannaro combattente

_ Ma un giorno troverò la via del ritorno, al posto in cui il tuo nome è scritto nella sabbia. _

Trunks si sedette sulla battigia, l’odore di salsedine gli pizzicava le narici. Le mani cinte da bende insanguinate.

Una ragazza dai lunghi codini biondi gli si avvicinò, il collo cinto da una sciarpa Tassorosso.

“Di nuovo qui?” domandò Marron. Alzò il capo e osservò il mare, che si rifletté nelle sue iridi azzurre.

“Marron, da quando siamo lupi mannari, emarginati da tutti, stare qui in tranquillità, è una delle poche gioie” sussurrò Trunks. Infilò l’indice nella sabbia e vi scrisse un nome: “Pan”.

“Non abbassare la guardia. Gli altri del branco potrebbero attaccarci” ricordò Marron.

< Un giorno, amore, troverò una cura e tornerò da te > pensò Trunks.

[109].

Godel. Scritta per Rohan Efp.

HARRY POTTER AU!

  
★Fandom: DBZ.  
★ Iniziativa: Questa storia Ha partecipatol Contest di scrittura “Back to school” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
★ Numero Parole: 107.  
★ Prompt AU: 1. Hogwarts!AU (Harry Potter)

Cap.38 Proposta a Hogsmeade

Gohan si piegò in avanti e fece il nodo alla sciarpa Tassorosso della fidanzata.

Videl arrossì e volse il capo, il battito cardiaco accelerato.

“Senti, alla gita per Hogsmeade questa volta verrai, vero? Ormai sei maggiorenne, non importa se tua madre non ti dà mai il permesso” disse.

Gohan si massaggiò il collo sotto la sua sciarpa Corvonero e ridacchiò, chiudendo gli occhi.

“Oh sì. Stavolta non me lo perderei per nulla al mondo. Ti va di venire con me?” chiese.

“Era proprio quello che volevo dirti” sussurrò Videl.

Gohan mise la mano in tasca e strinse un cofanetto.

< Voglio farti una proposta speciale > pensò. 

[107].

Gohan/Trunks. A voi la scelta tra OTP e Brotp.

Tempio Jedi!AU (Star Wars)

  
★Fandom:  DBZ.  
★ Iniziativa: Questa storia Ha partecipatol Contest di scrittura “Back to school” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
★ Numero Parole: 107.  
★ Prompt AU: 2. Tempio Jedi!AU (Star Wars)

Cap.39 Sterminio al Tempio Jedi

Il giovane Gohan avanzò con le gambe tremanti, il viso pallido e il sudore che gli scivolava lungo il collo, pizzicandoglielo.

< Il mio allievo non può avere fatto questo… non può… Vegeta doveva essere il prescelto! > pensò, sentendo le orecchie fischiare. Camminò tra i cadaveri dei bambini, i piccoli jedi erano squarciati e il sangue vermiglio macchiava il pavimento.

Gohan si piegò in avanti e vomitò, si pulì le labbra con il dorso della mano.

Riconobbe una figura e corse in quella direzione.

“ _Noooo_!” sbraitò. Cadde in ginocchio davanti al cadavere di Trunks e lo issò, cullandolo contro di sé. Il petto del ragazzo era forato.

[108].

TeenageAu!  
★Fandom: DBZ.  
★ Iniziativa: Questa storia Ha partecipatol Contest di scrittura “Back to school” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
★ Numero Parole: 105.  
★ Prompt: 36\. L’ora di educazione fisica

Cap.40 Segni indelebili

Trunks si sfilò la maglietta, rimanendo a petto nudo.

Il professore corrugò la fronte, osservando le cicatrici candide che segnavano i suoi muscoli pronunciati.

“Sei sicuro che te la senti di partecipare all’attività? Durante quest’ora puoi rimanere nel mio ufficio a studiare per la materia dopo” disse.

Trunks abbassò lo sguardo, le iridi azzurre erano liquide.

“Sì, mi sento pronto. Voglio partecipare all’ora di educazione fisica insieme agli altri” mormorò.

L’insegnante sospirò pesantemente e si legò i lunghi capelli mori.

“Come vuoi. Però se non ti senti bene, puoi sederti subito” disse.

< Si porterà i segni delle violenze domestiche tutta la vita > pensò.

[105].

Ooc.

Trunks/Goten BROTP.

  
★Fandom: DBZ.  
★ Iniziativa: Questa storia Ha partecipatol Contest di scrittura “Back to school” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
★ Numero Parole: 110.  
★ Prompt traccia: 7. A fa schifo nella materia del prossimo esame/compito e chiede a B di aiutarlo

Cap.41 Amico fastidioso

Goten succhiò rumorosamente il chupa-chupa alla fragola, facendo una serie di treccine con i capelli color glicine del migliore amico, fermandoli con dei nastrini neri.

“Si può sapere cosa stai facendo? È un nuovo metodo di tortura?” chiese gelido Trunks.

Goten ridacchio.

“Forse, ma ti stanno bene” sussurrò con voce fintamente trillante.

Trunks strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare e alzò lo sguardo su di lui.

“Cosa vuoi per smetterla?” domandò.

“Sai che domani ci sarà il compito di chimica. È risaputo che io non riesca a prendere nemmeno la sufficienza. Mi fai copiare?” chiese Goten. Batté le ciglia.

Trunks sospirò.

“Va bene, ma adesso lasciami in pace” gemette. 

[110].

VeBulma. Scolastic!AU.

Cap.42 Dispetti tra amanti

Vegeta si piegò in avanti, muovendole il quaderno sulla testa.

“Qui dentro ci sono tutti gli appunti che ti servono” disse. Socchiuse gli occhi e ghignò. I capelli mori a fiamma gli ondeggiavano sulla testa.

“Dammelo!” gridò Bulma. Cercò di prenderli, ma il giovane glieli ticchettò sulla testa.

“Voglio qualcosa in cambio” cantilenò Vegeta. Indietreggiò e si strinse il quaderno al petto, si piegò in avanti, facendole l’occhiolino.

Bulma mise le mani sui fianchi e sbuffò rumorosamente.

“Scimmione, mi servono davvero per gli esami” brontolò.

Vegeta le posò un bacio sulle labbra e Bulma gli sfilò il quaderno di mano.

“È un piacere fare affari con te” disse Vegeta.

[109].

Scritta per Rohan Efp.

Godel.

X-Mansion!AU (X-Men)

Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JKQF0c5MVz0.

Cap.43 Gohan uomo ghiaccio

Gohan si avvicinò a Videl, la giovane stava indirizzando con il visore il raggio laser che sparava dagli occhi. Il giovane si schiarì la voce e la ragazza s’interruppe, voltandosi verso di lui.

“Tu sei quello nuovo, vero?” domandò la ragazza.

Gohan annuì.

“Essendo tutta la mia famiglia di mutanti, ci hanno pensato un po’ prima di mandarmi qui alla scuola, ma alla fine hanno deciso che mi servisse familiarizzare” spiegò.

“Quindi sai già usare i tuoi poteri? Notevole, credo tu sia il primo che conosco” rispose la ragazza.

Gohan le fece apparire una rosa di ghiaccio e gliela porse.

“E anche galante” mormorò Videl, arrossendo.

[106].

Scritta su questa scena: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dCm7iK3MSQM.

High School Musical!AU.

Cap.44 I don’t dance

“Il tuo aiuto ci serve, o non vinceremo mai” disse Trunks.

Yamcha masticò rumorosamente la propria chewing-gum e si piegò di lato il cappello.

“ _I don’t dance_ ” ribatté.

“E se riuscissi a sconfiggerti in una partita qui a baseball, parteciperesti?” domandò Trunks. Si passò la mano tra i capelli color glicine, il suo naso era arrossato.

“ _Umh_ , d’accordo. Tanto non avete chance” rispose.

“Vedremo” rispose Trunks, indossando il guantone.

Yamcha raccolse la mazza e se la mise in spalla. Lanciò la palla e Trunks la prese al volo, raggiungendo la propria posizione.

“Vedrai, se hai swing per i movimenti del gioco, lo avrai per ballare” disse Briefs.

[107].

Goku/Chichi. May è un mio Oc di DBNA.

Cap.45 Padre e figlia

Goku era seduto sul divano, May cercava di infilargli le piccole dita paffutelle nelle sue narici.

“Chi è la bambina più bella del mondo? Sei tu, la mia piccola” disse Son con la voce in falsetto.

“Goku, dovresti metterla a letto, è tardi” disse Chichi. Teneva una mano sul fianco e con l’altra stringeva un mestolo di legno, facendolo ondeggiare.

“Lei non ha sonno. Vuole vedere le stelle con il suo papà, vero piccola?” chiese Goku.

May ridacchiò e nascose il capo nell’incavo del suo collo.

Chichi li guardò e sorrise, socchiudendo gli occhi.

< Non avrei mai pensato di riavere la mia famiglia unita > pensò.

[107].

John/Kamhara; Goku/John BROTP. Kamy e John sono miei Oc di DBNA.

Ooc.

Cap.46 Il fidanzato di Kamy

“Sai, mi sorprende sempre pensare che Vegeta abbia dei fratelli” disse Goku. Si appoggiò allo schienale del divano e sorseggiò la lattina di birra.

“N-non immaginavo che tu bevessi” sussurrò John.

Goku si grattò la testa e ridacchiò.

“Urca, a noi saiyan non succede niente. Però mi è venuta fame, a te no?” domandò.

John arrossì e chinò il capo.

“Anche Kamy ha sempre fame, si vede che è tua sorella” mormorò.

Goku ghignò e lo guardò in viso.

“Ci sai diventare supersaiyan? È da un po’ che voglio un nuovo avversario per i combattimenti” sussurrò.

“Non lo spaventare” disse Kamhara, entrando nella stanza.

[104].

Mermaid!Au.

La sirena potrebbe essere o no Vegeta, come si preferisce.

  
  


Cap.47 Aiuto inaspettato

Goku era seduto sopra il bordo di uno scoglio, il capo chino coperto in parte dai capelli mori gocciolanti. Le gocce di pioggia si mischiavano alle sue lacrime, solcandogli il viso.

I fulmini azzurri squarciavano il cielo, illuminando le nuvole nere che lo coprivano.

“Bulma, amica mia, non riesco a sconfiggere le macchine che hai creato. Sei riuscita a dare vita a qualcosa d’indistruttibile, peccato che quei dannati robot abbiano deciso di sterminare l’intera razza umana” disse roco.

“E non solo voi, ma se uniamo le forze…”. Una voce cavernosa risuonò tutt’intorno, Son si voltò vedendo un tritone nuotare verso di lui. “… Tu hai la forza, io un esercito” disse.

[110].

Bulchi è la Fusion tra Bulma e Chichi. Gogeta è la Fusion tra Vegeta e Goku.

Scritta per Ludo1123456 che l’aveva richiesta.

Cap.48 Amore tra fusion

Bulchi accavallò le gambe lisce, lasciate scoperte dai corti pantaloncini di tela candida e strinse la cintura alla vita sottile. Era seduta sulle gambe muscolose del marito e con una mano gli accarezzava la guancia.

Il viso era per metà coperto dalla frangetta di capelli azzurri, mentre i lunghi capelli mori erano legati in uno chignon.

Gogeta si piegò in avanti, il suo petto muscoloso si alzava e abbassava, facendo fremere la giacchetta che indossava. Con l’indice accarezzò le labbra sottili di lei, ghignò e chiuse gli occhi, baciandola.

Bulchi ricambiò il bacio del marito, cingendogli le spalle con le braccia.

[101].

Bardack/Gine.

Cap.49 _Underwater_

Bardack allungò una mano verso l’alto, la vista gli si stava annebbiando, socchiuse gli occhi e bolle d’ossigeno gli sfuggirono dalle labbra. Precipitò sempre più a fondo, gli occhi grigi, lo sguardo assente.

_ Gine chiuse gli occhi e gli sorrise, ondeggiandogli il cosciotto davanti al viso. _

_ “Prova a prenderlo” lo sfidò. _

_ Bardack ghignò e le avvolse i fianchi con la coda, traendola a sé. Le posò un bacio sulle labbra, sorridendole. _

_ “In realtà sono più interessato a prendere te” le soffiò in viso. _

_ Gine gli fece l’occhiolino e ridacchiò. _

Bardack chiuse gli occhi e si abbandonò, qualcuno afferrò la sua mano, traendolo fuori dall’acqua.

[104].

Scritta sentendo: Nightcore – Warrior Inside. 

VeBulma.

Cap.50 Sempre stupenda

Vegeta osservò Bulma intenta ad avvitare un bullone, un po’ di olio di motori le era finita sulla guancia e la casacca da lavoro le ricadeva larga sul corpo sottile. I lunghi capelli azzurri le ricadevano ai lati del viso roseo, erano legati in una coda da cui erano sfuggite alcune ciocche disordinate.

< È bellissima persino in questo momento. A modo suo, anche lei è una guerriera > pensò.

Bulma si piegò sulle punte dei piedi per raggiungere la cassetta degli attrezzi. Saltellò, sfiorandola con la punta delle dita, Vegeta l’afferrò per i fianchi e la sollevò. 

Bulma abbassò lo sguardò e arrossì riconoscendolo.

[105].

GoChi.

AU.

Cap.51 L’infermiera e la dottoressa

“Lavorare con i due nuovi pazienti non è per niente facile. Soprattutto con Son, non fa altro che urlare e scappare. È terrorizzato dalle iniezioni” si lamentò Chichi. Si raddrizzò il cappello da infermiera e sospirò.

Bulma era intenta a compilare la cartella davanti a lei, ticchettandosi sul labbro con la penna.

“Sì, quel Vegeta e quel Goku sono davvero due bei tipi. Però abbiamo avuto pazienti peggiori, tipo il signor Satan” rispose.

“Però Goku è carino, se fosse un po’ meno infantile… potrei innamorarmene” ammise Chichi, arrossendo. “Devo fare altro, dottoressa?” chiese.

“No, vai pure” disse Bulma. Nascose un sorriso.

[101].

Scritta sentendo: You can’t take me.

Cap.52 Non mi avrai così

Freezer raggiunse Vegeta con un pugno all’addome, il ragazzino indietreggiò e si piegò in avanti, sputando sangue.

Freezer colpì il suo mercenario al volto frustandolo con la coda.

“Hai proprio un caratteraccio, ma vedrai. Prima o poi ti piegherò. Sarà divertente vederti spezzato” disse.

Vegeta si alzò a gattoni, voltò il capo e sputò un grumo di sangue. Serrò un pugno coperto dal guanto, mentre con l’altro si puliva la bocca.

< Tu non mi avrai così, vedrai, prima o poi me ne andrò. Tornerò libero, ma prima ti staccherò quella maledetta testa dal collo > pensò, serrando le labbra.

[100].

BUON ANNO!

Cap.53 Il dolore di una madre

Mirai Chichi nascose i capelli grigi sotto una cuffietta, le lacrime le rigavano il viso mentre accarezzava una foto di Gohan bambino. < Un attimo… un solo attimo e tutta la tua vita può cambiare. Vita? Per poter essere vivi non basta solo respirare. Io faccio solo finta di essere viva. Ho dimenticato da tanto tempo cosa vuol realmente dire essere vivi.

Non ci sarà mai pace per me, mi attende eterna disperazione.

Una madre non dovrebbe mai sopravvivere a un figlio >.

Cadde in ginocchio, singhiozzando.

“Gohan, bambino mio, questo mondo non ti ha meritato e ti ha portato via da me!” gridò. 

[104].

Ooc. CellxC18 non-con.

Cap.54 La passione di Cell

C18 indietreggiò, mentre Cell avanzava verso di lei, cercando di accarezzarle il viso con la mano.

“Tu potresti rendermi perfetto, accettami” disse gentile.

18 singhiozzò.

< Come posso, io che sembro un orrido bestione dal corpo tozzo, pensare che tu mi possa amare? Il mio odio verso me stesso cresce nella consapevolezza di essere incompleto > pensò Cell, dimenando la lunga coda.

“Stammi lontano!” gridò 18, cercando di raggiungerlo al viso con un pugno.

< È folle d’ira, non l’ho mai vista così. Oh, signore del mio cuore, in questa cieca furia mi sembri sempre più bella ed i miei pensieri si fanno sempre più oscuri > rifletté Cell.

[109].

Cap.55 La perfezione di Cell

Cell avvolse i polsi di C17 con la sua coda e lo sollevò da terra, accarezzandogli il viso.

“Grazie a te percorrerò un altro passo verso il mio più grande desiderio: raggiungere il “corpo perfetto” disse. Scoppiò a ridere selvaggiamente e il ragazzo sgranò gli occhi, tremando di terrore.

< Chiunque proverà a fermarmi sarà schiacciato. Sarò padrone di ogni cosa! > pensò Cell. La parte finale della sua coda si aprì e inglobò 17, assorbendolo dentro di sé. I suoi occhi divennero viola intenso, il suo corpo liscio, le sue ali nere e affusolate. Incrociò le braccia al petto muscoloso, le macchie divennero linee sinuose.

[106].

Scritta sentendo: Defqwop - Heart Afire (feat. Strix.

18/Crilin.

Cap.56 Guardandola dormire

Crilin appoggiò le mani sull’erba, sentendola umida sotto le dita e alzò il capo, osservando il cielo azzurro solcato da nuvolette candide.

“Alle volte mi fa impressione pensare che siamo già nonni” sussurrò. Abbassò lo sguardo e vide che C18 si era addormentata. Socchiuse gli occhi e la tenne stretta a sé con un braccio, la moglie era adagiata contro il suo petto, le gambe longilinee abbandonate sul prato.

Il vento sferzò il viso di Crilin e fece ondeggiare i capelli dorati della cyborg.

< Io ancora non riesco a credere che tu sia potuta innamorare di me > pensò Crilin.

[101].

Cap.57 Uscita a tre

Gohan sorrise, trotterellando tra suo padre e Junior, con fare festante.

< Non ci posso credere. Stiamo uscendo insieme, senza bisogno di andare ad allenarci.

Mamma non mi rimprovererà per essermi fatto male o sporcato > pensò.

Gohan osservò il figlio guardare il suo sensei e sorrise.

< Ormai anche Piccolo si può definire un componente fisso della mia strana famiglia semi-aliena >.

“Non capisco perché debba venire in piscina con voi. Non mi piacciono i costumi da bagno umani” borbottò il namecciano.

“Dai, sarà rinfrescante. Non potevamo mica metterci a sonnecchiare davanti alla televisione dopo il pranzo” borbottò Son.

“A me non dispiace vedere i cartoni animati” disse Gohan.

[110].

Cap.58 Assorbito da Black

Black immobilizzò Goku con un braccio e con l’altro tentò di agganciargli l’orecchino Potara all’orecchio, Son dimenò la testa urlando. Black scoppiò a ridere e riuscì a metterglielo, ferendogli il lobo dell’orecchio.

“ _Nooo_!” sbraitò Goku, stringendo gli occhi. Le lacrime gli rigarono il viso, mentre l’orecchino iniziava a brillare di verde all’unisono con l’altro.

“Tranquillo, sono un dio. Non ci separeremo mai più” disse Black. Allargò le braccia, mentre Goku tentava inutilmente di correre via.

< La sua forza sarà mia, la sua energia mi apparterrà. Possiederò Son Goku di passato e futuro, soggiogandoli al mio volere e alla mia giustizia > pensò Black.

Goku volò all’indietro e venne assorbito.

[110].


	4. Per un sorriso

Per un sorriso

 

 

Kuriza osservò la pioggia scendere lungo il vetro della finestra, il cielo dall’altra parte era violaceo. Espirò rumorosamente, un rivolo di sudore vermiglio scendeva lungo la sua calotta d’osso scurendo il suo colore vermiglio. Avvertiva delle fitte al petto e sentiva in lontananza il brusio delle voci dei mercenari. Sentì dei passi avvicinarsi e si voltò, le sue iridi color sangue erano stinte e non erano visibili le pupille.

“Non sei ad allenarti?” domandò Ginyu. Chinò il capo e si grattò il corno nero alla sinistra della sua testa. Il figlio di Freezer dimenò la coda e sospirò.

“Vi prego, capitano, non ditelo a mio padre” supplicò. Ginyu incrociò le braccia al petto e sbatté le palpebre.

“Non apprezzate farlo da solo?” gli domandò. Il changelling strinse le labbra violette e negò con il capo.

“Mio padre non si allena, eppure è il più forte. Non vedo perché mi debba allenare io” si lamentò. Il mercenario si piegò in avanti, lo prese in braccio e se lo mise sulla spalla.

“Non ti piace combattere, vero?” domandò. Kuriza dimenò le gambe e deglutì.

“Mio padre mi ucciderebbe se pensasse che non sarò un buon erede” ammise. Ginyu avanzò lungo il corridoio della base.

“Quando non vuoi combattere, o allenarti, devi pensare a qualcosa che puoi guadagnare se riesci. Per cosa varrebbe la pena diventare più forte?” domandò. Kuriza appoggiò la mano su uno dei muscoli del braccio viola scuro di Ginyu.

“Per il sorriso di mio padre, che significa che è orgoglioso di me” rispose.

“Anche io lo faccio per la felicità di tuo padre e sono riuscito ad arrivare fin qui” lo incoraggiò Ginyu. Kuriza sorrise.


	5. Risate pungenti

Risate pungenti

 

Crilin stava vagando da un bel po’ nei corridoi del tempio. Era sempre stato preso in giro dai ragazzi più grandi, ma quel giorno era tranquillo. Stava girando lì dove c’erano i ragazzi appena entrati nel tempio, sicuramente dei novellini spaventati. Aveva le mani piene di pergamene traballanti. A un certo punto accadde. Aveva legata per le maniche una giacchetta alla vita, questa si sciolse e cadde a terra. Tutti gli altri ragazzini si misero a ridere. Anche loro ridevano di lui, indicandolo. Crilin avvampò e scappò via, si rese conto nella fuga che aveva lasciato la giacca a terra, la recuperò rischiando di far cadere le pergamene. Le risate si facevano sempre più alte e il giovinetto si allontanò da tutti quegli sconosciuti con il viso rosso e accaldato.


	6. Pezzi d'esistenza II° (2 parte)

Cap.59 Tributo al dio

 

Black issò il corpo incosciente del principe dei saiyan tra le braccia e ghignò, il capo di Vegeta gli scivolò lungo il petto. Le ciocche more, larghe tre dita, di Vegeta, erano ricadute di lato.

Forzò la bocca di Vegeta con le dita e lo sentì gorgogliare. Il sangue colava dalla ferita con cui aveva squarciato il petto del saiyan.

Black osservò il saiyan privo di sensi ghignando, l’orecchino ondeggiava ai movimenti studiati del suo capo.

“Sai, un tempo i principi e le principesse venivano dati in dono per placare le ire di demoni e divinità. Io sono entrambe le cose, quindi prenderti con me sarebbe un giusto premio” soffiò.

 

[110].

 

Cap.60 Agguato

 

Trunks vide la propria figura spaventata riflessa nello specchietto che 18 teneva in mano.

La cyborg appoggiò il viso sull’altra mano.

“Sei così dolce” disse. Si voltò lentamente e vide il ragazzino correre via, l’osservò inciampare e cadere malamente. Lo raggiunse con passo cadenzato, emettendo dei suoni robotici. Si passò la mano tra i corti capelli color dell’oro, facendoli mulinare.

Trunks si mise a gattoni, rialzandosi e si mise a correre. Gridò trovandosi 17 davanti, si voltò e vide 18 che lo raggiungeva. Una serie di onde dorate vennero lanciate contro di lui da entrambi i cyborg.

Il giovane balzò fuori dalla finestra.

 

[104].


End file.
